The Outsider
by Cap'n Spiffy
Summary: Alatariel is Elrond's daughter, she isn't like Arwen. She joins the Fellowship, and bring happiness to a certain elf Finished Sequel up!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **  
  
Me: Hello everyone!! Welcome to my new fic.. I warn you it has some Mary- sue qualities, if you do not like it then do not read. I hate flames, but it is nice to have SOME "Constructive criticism"..  
  
Pippin: *snores*  
  
Me: *Whacks Pippin*  
  
Pippin: Ouchies!! What did I do?!?  
  
Me: Sleeping..  
  
Pippin: ;_; So. you didn't have to hit me so hard!!  
  
Me: Boo frickin' hoo!!  
  
Pippin: Meanie!  
  
Me: Yuppers!  
  
Disclaimer: LL123 doesn't own LOTR, or Legolas..  
  
Me: Why can't I own Legolas??  
  
Disclaimer: uh.. He told me to say it!!  
  
Me: LEGOLAS!!!!  
  
Legolas: Uh-oh.. *runs off*  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@# @#@#@#@#@#  
  
It all began with a half-elf by the name of Alatariel. She was born in 243, The Third Age. She is only two years younger than Arwen. Alatariel was a lot like her mother, Celebrian. Some people say that Alatariel resublimed Galadriel, more than Celebrian.  
  
Alatariel had golden hair. Her eyes were dark pools of green, and they were tinted with a light blue. She preferred to wear "Men's clothing", which consisted of tunics, cloaks, leggings, and boots.  
  
Ever since her mother passed to the Undying Lands in 2510, the Third age she wasn't the same. She was only 2267 years old; as time passed she learned not to grieve over her loved ones.  
  
In her spare time she enjoyed spending time with her two twin brothers, Elrohir, and Elladan. They usually went on "camping trips", which consisted of killing orcs. Elrohir taught her how to wield a sword, and Elladan taught her how to use a bow. Her father, Elrond, forbad her to wear "Men's clothing", he wanted her to be more "lady-like", like Arwen.  
  
Alatariel hated being compared to her sister. She didn't like dressing up from parties, she wanted to wear her tunic, but her father took all her tunics. Elrond replaced them with dresses. He thought that would stop her, but he was wrong! Alatariel just stole them back, and hid them from her father.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: What do you think!?!? Please tell me!!  
  
Pippin: hah!! Your begging for reviews.  
  
Me: uh.. Maybe...  
  
Pippin: *Cracks up laughing*  
  
Me: *Takes off shoe, and throws it at Pippin* MWHAHAH!  
  
Pippin: *Crying* Meanie.. *Sniff*  
  
Me: Yup!! You see that shiny button that says review? Click it!! 


	2. Chapter I: The Party, and Leaving Rivend...

** Chapter I**  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it..  
  
Pippin: I'm hungry....  
  
Me: When are you not??  
  
Merry: Probably when he is sleepin'.  
  
Pippin: Nope! I'm thinking about food then too.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Me: Anywayz oh Legolas!  
  
Legolas: What?  
  
Me: Do the disclaimer.  
  
Legolas: *Mumbles something about evil authors* Fine. LL123 doesn't own LOTR, or any of the characters.. Tough luck!! :-P  
  
Me: ;_; Meanie.  
  
A/N: This is eighteen years before the Fellowship of the ring.. Alatariel is 5'11.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ::Translation Elvish to English:: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
:: Chapter I The Party, and Leaving Rivendell::  
  
Alatariel was already up; she was looking out her window. She was mesmerized by the sun's beauty. She walked over to her closet to get dressed.  
  
Alatariel was still wearing her nightgown (A/N: That is the only dress she will wear!!) She opened the closet door, and gasped. Instead of seeing her tunics, cloaks, and boots, she saw dresses!! There is only one person who would do this.  
  
"Atar." She whispered. ::Father::  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Alatariel turned around to see her father, with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Why do you take things that do not belong to you?" Alatariel asked.  
  
"Why do you disobey me?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Why do you care?" Alatariel asked as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Because I am you father." Elrond replied.  
  
"That is not a reason." Alatariel replied coldly.  
  
"Why don't you be like your sister and behave?"  
  
"Why do you compare me to her?" She questioned.  
  
"I." Elrond started.  
  
"If you haven't noticed I am not Arwen. I will never be."  
  
At this moment, Arwen walked in the room.  
  
Elrond sighed," You are hopeless."  
  
With that he left the room letting the two sisters talk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you bother father, so much?" Arwen asked her sister.  
  
"I bother father? If anyone should understand what I am going through, it would be you. He always compares me to you. It aggravates me. " Alatariel replied.  
  
"He doesn't mean to."  
  
"You should not be defending him." Alatariel said.  
  
Arwen sighed, and sat down next to her sister," Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"The Twenty-Second." Alatariel responded.  
  
"Yes, but what happens today?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I do not know." Alatariel replied.  
  
"It's the twin's birthday. They want you to be there." Arwen said. (A/N: I do not know their exact day they are born.)  
  
"When is the party?" Alatariel questioned.  
  
"Noon." She responded.  
  
"Also Father wants you to wear a dress. "  
  
"What if I refuse?" Alatariel asked.  
  
"He says he will take away your sword." Arwen answered.  
  
"I cannot believe he would do that!" Alatariel exclaimed.  
  
"Do not fret, Father has threatened to take your sword away before. He has yet to do it." Arwen replied.  
  
"You are right." Alatariel said.  
  
*** It was one thirty. Alatariel was rushing to get dressed. Half of the day she was practicing her archery. She had lost track of the time.  
  
When she walked out of her room, she was wearing a long dark blue dress. The sleeves reached the floor; along the neckline was a gold embroidering, the belt was much like the neckline. Alatariel was still wearing her boots.  
As she began to wall down the hall she heard music. She quietly opened the doors, while doing this the cook was coming out of the kitchen doors with the cake. Both kitchen and hallway door collided. The cake flew into the air, and fell onto Aragorn.  
  
The whole room became quiet.  
  
Aragorn wiped frosting from his nose onto his finger. He put his finger to his mouth.  
  
"Mmm! Not bad. Would anyone like some?" Aragorn said smirking.  
  
The room erupted in laughter, and went back to what they were doing. Alatariel ran over to Aragorn.  
  
"I am so sorry, Elessar! Are you all right?" Alatariel asked. (A/N: Galadriel gave him this name. Alatariel calls him this instead of Aragorn. He has too many names!!)  
  
"No harm done." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Do you want me to get some towels?" Alatariel asked.  
  
He nodded. In less than a minute Alatariel returned with a handful of towels.  
  
Aragorn quickly cleaned himself off. After Alatariel apologized to Aragorn a lot. He finally got her to leave him alone.  
  
***  
  
It was almost eight; Alatariel already gave the twins their presents. She gave a new sword for Elrohir. The sword had his name engraved into it. Alatariel also gave Elladan a new bow. The bow was sliver, and had his name engraved into it. She was about to leave when her father called her.  
  
"There is my dear daughter!" Elrond exclaimed.  
  
'Just my luck.' Alatariel thought.  
  
She turned around, and put on her best fake smile.  
  
"Hello Atar." ::Father::  
  
"Hello Alatariel. How do you fair?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Amin autien rath." Alatariel replied. ::I am going to bed::  
  
"The night is still young. What is wrong?" Elrond asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"My head is bothering me, it is nothing to worry about." Alatariel answered.  
  
Elrond nodded," Quel kaima. " ::Sleep well::  
  
Alatariel walked out of the room.  
  
'It is the right thing to do. I cannot say here in Rivendell. I have travel. '  
  
As Alatariel went into her room, she quickly gathered her belongs, and placed them on her bed. She took out a parchment, and some ink. She began to write a letter. It stated:  
  
If you are reading this, I am no longer in Rivendell. I have enjoyed time with you all. I desire to explore Middle-Earth. I will not come back; do not hold hope for me. Father, we have never got along, but remember this I will always love you. Arwen, you have helped me in ways I cannot explain. I hope you a wonderful life with Elessar. Elladan, and Elrohir thank you for teaching me how to wield a sword, and a bow. Thank you everyone. Most of you have treated me better than I have treated you. For that I thank you. I do not think I will be returning. I love you all, and I hope you have a wonderful life, without me.  
  
She then signed her name, and placed it on her bed. Alatariel walked to her window.  
  
"Namaarie Rivendell." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: What do you think?!?! Legolas is going to be in the chapter!! ^_^ Yay! Pippin: What makes you think they want to see Legolas? Me: What makes you think they won't? Pippin: I dunno!  
  
Me: @_@ Anywayz. you see that shiny button that says 'Review' click it!! 


	3. Chapter II: Meeting Legolas

** Chapter II**  
  
Me: Hello all!! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! ^_^ I know this plot is overused, but my story is going to be different!! I promise!  
  
Pippin: Why can't they send you beer?  
  
Me: o_O I'm too young to drink.  
  
Pippin: so.?  
  
Me: o_O Ladies and gentlemen I present the crazy, hobbit-sized drunk.  
  
Pippin: *Bows* That's me!!  
  
Me: -_-U  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chapter I.  
  
A/N: I have no idea how to make some of my story in italics. If anyone knows how to please tell me!! Legolas is going to be is this chapter!! ^_^  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ::Translation from Elvish to English::  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
:: Chapter II Meeting Legolas::  
  
Seventeen years, and eight months later..  
  
Alatariel enjoyed traveling, but she did miss her family.. She no longer was known as Alatariel, she is Tari.  
  
Tari was in a forest; she was sitting beside a pond. Her finger was trailing the water. All of a sudden she hears leaves crunch.  
  
Tari quickly stands up. Her eyes dart back and forth. She listens for more noises. Tari begins to walk quietly, and she then stops. Tari hears an arrow whiz past her. When it was about to hit the tree, she catches it.  
  
Tari breaks the arrow in half, and discards the sharp end of the arrow, thinking it would hit a tree.  
  
She begins to walk away, and she hears moan. Tari follows the sound. She spots a man on the ground with the arrow in his shoulder. She runs over to him. He was an elf; his eyes were pools of dark blue. His golden hair shone in the light. (A/N: Wonder who that could be hmmm..)  
  
Tari's hand reaches out to see if he is alive, with his other hand he grabs it.  
  
"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" Tari asked the stranger. :: Why are you here?::  
  
"Mankoi lle irma sint?" The stranger questioned. :: Why do you want to know? ::  
  
"I guess you do not want my help." Tari said getting up, and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" The stranger called.  
  
Tari turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, I am from the Mirkwood Realm. I was traveling with a company to Rivendell. "  
  
"What business do you have in Rivendell? " Tari questioned.  
  
"I do not know. My friends and I were called to Rivendell by Lord Elrond." Legolas answered.  
  
'Father.' Tari thought.  
  
"We better begin, Legolas." Tari answered.  
  
Legolas nodded. She pulled out the arrow.  
  
Tari whistled, and a white stallion came. It sat down beside Legolas.  
  
Tari reached into her bag that was strapped to her horse. Inside of her bag were herbs, and bandages.  
  
"Take off your tunic." Tari commanded.  
  
Legolas did as he was told. She examined the wound. The gash was not too bad. She took some herbs from her bag, and crushed them in her hand. She sprinkled them on the gash.  
  
Tari took out some bandages from her bag, and wrapped Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Good as new." Tari said as she started to put away her herbs, and bandages.  
  
Legolas put his tunic back on. She put the bag back on the horse, and jumped on the horse.  
  
"Namaarie, Legolas." ::Farwell Legolas::  
  
"Tampa! " Legolas called. :: Stop!:  
  
Tari turned her horse around, " I thought you could make it back to your company. "  
  
Legolas tried to get up, but he failed. Tari quickly jumped off her horse.  
  
"From the looks of it I was wrong." Tari said.  
  
"Will you accompany me, back to my friends?" Legolas asked.  
  
Tari nodded, and helped Legolas up. She also helped him onto her horse.  
  
As they were riding, they began to talk.  
  
"Milady, Mani naa essa en lle?" Legolas asked. ::What's your name?::  
  
"Tari."  
  
"What are you doing in the wild?"  
  
"I wish be here." Tari answered.  
  
"Mankoi?" ::Why?::  
  
"I do as I please."  
  
The rest of the ride they were silent. Legolas finally spotted his friends.  
  
"Ah! Saelbeth, Silinde, and Galdor! How do you fair?" Legolas asked his companions as he hesitantly got off the horse. (A/N: Is that the names of people he travels with I'm not really sure _)  
  
"My lord! You have come back to us." The dark haired one said.  
  
"My Lord?!?" Tari asked as she jumped off her horse.  
  
"He is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. " The blonde elf replied.  
  
Tari's head turned to Legolas," Oh."  
  
"Are you disappointed?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Why would I be? 'Tis a title, it matters not." Tari answered.  
  
"Since you found your companions I will be off." Tari was about to get on her horse when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Legolas' hand was on her shoulder.  
  
"Get your hand off of me." Tari commanded.  
  
Legolas removed it," You are not going to accompany us to Rivendell?"  
  
"No. I do not wish to see those lands again." Tari responded.  
  
"Why?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" Tari asked.  
  
"I am curious. " Legolas responded.  
  
"Have you not heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? "  
  
"Could you please come with us to Rivendell?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
'I would be able to see everyone again. I do not think they will recognize me. '  
  
"Please?" Legolas asked.  
  
Tari sighed," Fine."  
  
***  
  
Saelbeth, Silinde, and Galdor became good friends of Tari.  
  
Tari really did not like Legolas, she would talk to him once and a while. Something about him, was different she just couldn't figure it out yet.  
  
On the morn of the eighth day they reached Rivendell.  
  
'It is good to be home.' Tari thought. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: Is it good? Tell me!! Please!!!! Click the shiny button that says 'Review' 


	4. Chapter III: The House of Elrond

**Chapter III** Me: Hey all! Thank you for reviewing!! *Sings Head on Collision by New Found Glory*  
  
Pippin: For the love of the shire stop the singing!!  
  
Me: *Stops singing* My singing isn't THAT bad.  
  
Pippin: Aragorn sings better than you.  
  
Me: Prove it..  
  
Aragorn: *Starts singing*  
  
*Glass breaks*  
  
Pippin: o_O I take that back.  
  
Me: O_o I thought it was the end of the world when Pippin drinks..  
  
Pippin: *Nods* Hey!!  
  
Me: -_-U Surrounded by morons..  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter I you lazy good for nothing lawyers!!  
  
Everyone: o_O right.  
  
A/N: I have no idea how to make some of my story in italics. If anyone knows how to please tell me!! R/R!!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' :: Translation from Elvish to English ::  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
:: Chapter III The House of Elrond::  
  
When they spotted The House of Elrond they were greeted by many maidens. Tari looked around, and saw dwarves, and men. She jumped off her horse.  
  
Tari began to run off, when someone called her.  
  
"Tari!" Legolas called.  
  
Tari turned around," Yes?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.  
  
Tari smiled," I am going to see someone."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
'It's the first time I have seen her smile.'  
***  
  
Tari ran through the hall looking for Arwen. She had no luck finding her. An elf maiden walked past her.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The maiden turned around," Yes?"  
  
"Do you know where Arwen is?" Tari asked.  
  
"Yes. She is in her room. Do you want me to get her for you?" The maiden asked.  
  
"No thank you. I will get her myself." Tari replied.  
  
The maiden nodded, and walked away.  
  
Tari ran to Arwen's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." The voice said.  
  
Tari opened the door to see Arwen on her bed.  
  
"Arwen?" Tari asked.  
  
Arwen got up, and looked at the strangers face.  
"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Arwen asked.  
Tari smiled, then nodded. She put her hand to her head, and moved her bangs. (A/N: Seventeen years ago she didn't have bangs.)  
  
Arwen gasped," Alatariel!!"  
  
Tari smiled.  
  
Her sister ran over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"You have come back to us."  
  
Tari's smile disappeared," That is only half true."  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen asked.  
  
" 'Tis a long story." Tari replied.  
  
Tari explained to Arwen all that has happened.  
  
"Have you told father?" Arwen questioned.  
  
"Nay. You are the first person I told this." Tari replied.  
  
"Are you going to tell father?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes, but you have to keep this a secret. " Tari answered.  
  
"Can I tell Aragorn?" Arwen questioned.  
  
"No. He cannot keep a secret."  
  
"Please?" Arwen begged.  
  
Arwen gave her the puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Arwen hugged her sister.  
  
"Make Elessar promise not to tell anyone." Tari said.  
  
Arwen nodded, and Tari walked over to the door.  
  
"Namaarie, muinthel." ::Farwell Sister::  
  
"Namaarie." Arwen replied.  
  
Tari left the room to find her father. She was thinking what exactly she was going to tell him. Tari was paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." Tari said.  
"It was my fault I was not paying attention." The elf replied.  
  
Tari looked at the elf it was Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." Tari said.  
  
"Tari! Mani nae lle umien?" Legolas asked. ::Tari! What have you been doing?::  
  
"Meeting old friends." Tari replied.  
  
"Oh. "  
  
Tari turned around, and continued her search.  
  
"Manke naa lle autien?" Legolas asked. :: Where are you going?::  
  
"I am trying to find Elrond.. I mean Lord Elrond. Have you seen him?" Tari questioned.  
  
Legolas nodded," I saw him in his study. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yes, I have been there many times." Tari answered.  
  
With that Tari went to talk to her father.  
  
'I shall never understand her.' Legolas thought.  
  
Tari ran to the study, surprisingly she knew exactly were it was located. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Minno." The voice said. ::Enter::  
  
Tari opened the door.  
  
Elrond looked up from his book," Have a seat."  
  
Tari did as she was told so.  
"Why have you come here?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I have come to show you something." Tari responded.  
  
Tari put her head to her forehead, and then pushed her bangs back.  
  
Elrond's eyes winded in shock," Alatariel?"  
  
Tari smiled at her father, then nodded.  
  
"You have come back." Elrond exclaimed.  
  
Tari's eyes fell to the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked.  
"Atar, I had no intention of coming back. I was asked to come." Tari replied. ::Father::  
  
"By who?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf." Tari answered.  
  
"Ah. King Thranduil's son." Elrond said.  
  
"Tell me how you meet Legolas." Elrond asked.  
  
"It met him eight days ago. I accidentally shot him with an arrow. I took care of his wound, and returned him to his friends. Then he asked if I wanted to come to Rivendell, I accepted, and here we are." Tari answered.  
  
"Ah, so love brought you here." Elrond said teasingly.  
  
"Love?" Tari asked.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"You are mistaken. I was invited a council held by you." Tari replied.  
  
"What is the council about?" Tari asked.  
  
"The fate of the One Ring. 'Tis at nine." Elrond replied.  
  
"It is true. I heard about the ring returning." Tari said.  
  
"Frodo is here also."  
  
"Who is Frodo?" Tari asked.  
  
"The ring bearer. " Elrond answered.  
  
"Is Gandalf here?" Tari questioned.  
  
Elrond nodded," I was speaking to him early."  
  
"Atar. I am going to go." Tari said getting up from her seat.  
  
"You are leaving Rivendell?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Oh no! I am leaving the room." Tari replied.  
  
"Oh." Elrond said laughing.  
  
" Tenna' tul're , Atar." ::Until tomorrow Father. ::  
  
"Namaarie, Alatariel." Elrond replied. :: Farwell ::  
  
Tari turned around," I no longer go by that name."  
  
"Then what do you go by?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Tari." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: What do you think?? The council is the next chappie!! ^_^  
  
Pippin: What's so good about the council?  
  
Me: Legolas speaks!!  
  
Pippin: o_O right..  
  
Me: R/R!! You see that shiny button that says 'Review'? Click it!! 


	5. Chapter IV: The Council of Elrond

**Chapter VI **  
  
Me: Hello all!! Thank you so much for the reviews. Also Tara I will try and make it more intense..  
  
Pippin: ooh Merry..  
  
Me: o_O  
  
Pippin: You said you would make it more intense.  
  
Me: I didn't mean romantic wise.  
  
Pippin: Oh!! I understand now!  
  
Me: Do you really?  
  
Pippin: Nope.  
  
Me: -_-U  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one.  
  
: A/N: I have no idea how to make some of my story in italics. If anyone knows how to please tell me!! R/R!! Happy St. Patty's day everyone!! ^_^  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' :: Translation from Elvish to English ::  
  
*~Communication with minds ~* @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
::Chapter VI: Council of Elrond::  
  
It was a nice, bright sunny day. Everyone was up, except for one elf, Tari. After the talk with her father, she went off to meet the hobbits. They were so cute!! (A/N: They are!! ^_^;;) She talked to them with for hours. So she was exhausted.  
  
Pippin was her favorite. Everything he does was funny. Tari was in her old room. Someone was already in there watching her sleep.. (A/N: STALKER!!)  
  
A certain elf by the name of Legolas was watching her sleep. Tari rolled over in her bed. She stared at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, how long have you been there?" Tari asked.  
  
Legolas started to panic, " I umm. I have been here for an hour."  
  
Tari got up in a sitting position," Have you not heard of the word 'Privacy'?"  
  
Legolas' eyes dropped to the floor, "I am sorry."  
  
"'Tis not your fault. It's not everyday, I wake to fine someone staring at me. How did you find my room?" Tari asked.  
  
"Aragorn told me where it is." Legolas answered.  
  
'Aragorn is going to die.' Tari thought.  
  
"I wanted to accompany you to the council."  
  
"You could have came later. When does it begin?" Tari questioned.  
  
"In fifteen minutes." Legolas responded.  
  
"You could have woke me up." Tari said pulling the sheets off of her.  
  
" I have to get dressed. Please leave."  
  
Legolas left, and closed the door.  
  
Tari ran to her closet, and saw dresses.  
  
'Might as well dress nice.' Tari thought.  
  
In a matter of five minutes she was dressed. Tari was wearing a long white dress with a black cloak. Her hair was braided. She walked out of her bedroom. Legolas greeted her, and then they were off to the council..  
***  
  
The council.  
  
(A/N: I decided to use the movie version because it is shorter.) Tari sat to the right of Legolas. On her left was Silinde. The council began in a matter of minutes.  
  
Elrond was the first to speak..  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old...  
  
You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction.   
  
None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom.  
Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
The hobbit Tari saw yesterday brought the ring, and placed in on the pedestal. Instantly everyone began to whisper.  
  
A man with brown hair began to speak, "So it is true... The doom of men... It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?  
  
Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn replied.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" The man asked.  
  
Legolas instantly got up, " This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" The man questioned.  
  
Tari got up," And heir to the throne of Gondor!"  
  
Legolas looked at Tari strangely.  
  
" Havo dad, Tari, Legolas." Aragorn said. ::Sit down Tari, Legolas::  
  
  
  
"Gondor has no king; Gondor needs no king." The man said bitterly.  
  
They both sat down.  
  
"How did you know?" Legolas asked Tari.  
  
Tari brought her finger to mouth, and the whispered, " I will explain all later."  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf replied.  
  
"You have only but one choice the ring must be destroyed. " Elrond answered.  
One of the dwarves stood up," Then what are we waiting for?!!?"  
  
He picks an axe and strikes the Ring. There is a flash! The Ring is unharmed, but the axe is broken and Gimli is thrown onto his back. Frodo feels the pain and sees the Eye.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this. "  
  
The brown haired man spoke once again," One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"  
  
Legolas stood up," Have you heard nothing, Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
The dwarf that hit the ring said," And I suppose you are the one to do it?"  
"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf.  
.. Never trust an elf!" The dwarf yelled.  
  
All the elves jump up, and start auguring with the dwarves. If it weren't for Legolas' arm holding back Tari she would have killed the dwarf.  
  
The ring begins to say," Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul  
  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul! "  
  
Frodo stands up and says," I will take it."  
  
No one looks at him.  
  
"I will take it!" He says a little louder.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor. "  
  
Everyone pauses, and looks at him, " Though.. I do not know the way."  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says standing behind Frodo.  
  
"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword!" Aragorn replies.  
  
"And you have my bow!" Legolas says.  
  
"And my axe!" The dwarf called Gimli says.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Tari walks over," Either by my bow or my sword. I will protect you Frodo Baggins."  
  
Elrond shook his head.  
  
*~Atar, I am going~*  
  
*~I forbid you to go! ~*  
  
*~You have no control over me~*  
  
Elrond sighed, and then nodded.  
  
Gimli and the man began to laugh. Tari stares at them both.  
  
The man says, " What can a mere she-elf do?"  
  
Tari looked at the man and replied," Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina." :: You are ugly and your mother dresses you funny.::  
  
All the elves began to laugh.  
  
"What does that mean?" The man whispers to Gimli.  
  
Gimli shrugged.  
  
" 'Ere! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam calls as he comes from his hiding place.  
  
"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Hey! We're comin' too. " Pippin replied.  
  
"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry answered.  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing. " Pippin responded.  
  
"Well that ruled you out, pip!" Merry replied.  
  
Tari would have laughed, but she was in a bad mood.  
  
"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring. " Elrond answered.  
  
"Right! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ ME: What do you think? Tell me!! You see that shiny button that says 'Review'? Click it!! Pippin: Have a Happy St. Patrick's Day!! 


	6. Chapter V: Leaving Rivendell, and Going ...

**Chapter V **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! If you have any questions about any of the chapters just ask!!  
  
Pippin: Why isn't there any sex?!?  
  
Me: o_O It's PG-13 rated. not R.  
  
Pippin: Damn!!  
  
Me: o_O Right.  
  
Disclaimer: LL123 doesn't own Legolas or LOTR. she is too cheap. Some old dude owns LOTR!!  
  
Me: NOO!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna own Legolas!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Too bad he is mine..  
  
Me: O_O  
  
A/N: I have no idea how to make some of my story in italics. If anyone knows how to please tell me!! R/R!!  
  
¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
::Chapter V: Leaving Rivendell ,and Going South ::  
  
The sun hasn't risen yet. Darkness crept around Rivendell. Tari was nowhere to be found.  
  
She was lingering in a tree; it was not far from Elrond's study. Tari began to hear voices being raised. It seemed to be Aragorn, and Elrond speaking...  
  
"I will not let her go!" Elrond yelled.  
  
"Alatariel's skills will be useful. " Aragorn replied.  
  
"She is my daughter, and I decide where she is going!"  
  
"She is not a young elf anymore."  
  
"When I last checked Elrond was Alatariel's father not Aragorn." Elrond answered.  
  
" That is one of many reasons why she left." Aragorn replied.  
  
"I will not let you take her, you already have one of daughters." Elrond said.  
  
"How can you say that?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
Tari now heard footsteps, and a door slamming.  
  
'I did not think he cared.' Tari thought.  
  
Tari climbed down from the tree, and jumped into Elrond's window.  
  
Elrond looked surprised, "What have you heard?"  
  
"I have heard enough." Tari replied.  
  
"You are my responsibility. I do not want to see you harmed."  
  
"Atar. I made a promise to Frodo with my life. I promised I would not let anyone harm him. "  
  
"Ah, yes. The single of strand of hope, that you will come back alive. " Elrond answered.  
  
"Why are you saying this?" Tari questioned.  
  
"I am just speaking the truth." Elrond responded.  
Tari looked at her father with hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"Amin hiraetha." ::I am sorry::  
  
"You speak the truth father, but I will come back." Tari said.  
  
***  
  
Tari and Elrond talked until the sun had risen. They were about to join everyone for breakfast, when Tari heard a group of elves yelling.  
  
"Who are they father?" Tari asked.  
  
"They are the scouts I sent. I did not except them to return so soon." Elrond replied.  
  
Tari stuck her head out the window. She saw Legolas running to the injured elves.  
  
"Legolas!" Tari called.  
  
His head turned towards her.  
  
"What has happened?" Tari questioned him.  
  
"The black riders are near." He replied.  
  
"How long do we have?" Tari asked.  
  
"They are close. Gather your things!" He yelled.  
  
Tari turned around, and ran out of the room. She continued to run, she accidentally ran into Pippin, and Merry.  
  
"What is wrong, Tari?" Merry asked.  
  
"The Black riders are coming. Gather your possessions." Tari commanded.  
  
"Should we tell the others?" Merry questioned.  
  
Tari nodded," I will see you two soon."  
  
With that Tari ran into her room, and gathered her things. She managed to put three tunics into her bag, along with spare leggings. Tari grabbed her bow, and quiver. She put two daggers into her boots, another in her belt, and one in her quiver. (A/N: She sure is prepared.) She braided two strands of her hair, and they were pulled back.  
  
Tari ran out of her room, and ran outside. Eventually everyone was there. Elrond's eyes were filled with sorrow and grief. He did not want to his daughter. Arwen was not happy either. She was losing her beloved, and her only sister.  
  
*~ Father I shall miss you. ~*  
  
*~ I will miss you do, iell~*  
  
Tari did something no one expected she ran up to Elrond, and hugged him. She didn't want to leave her father's embrace, but she had to. The most surprised person was Elrond; She hasn't given him a hug since she was little.  
  
She did not say a word to Arwen.  
  
*~Namaarie muinthel~* ::Farwell sister::  
  
*~Will you promise to look after, Aragorn? ~*  
  
*~ He will not die. I promise. ~*  
  
***  
  
The company was off.  
  
No one spoke for quite a while. Tari tried to make conversation with Pippin, but all he talked about was the Shire, and food.  
  
Finally they had stopped, Tari didn't need a break so could go on for hours without stopping, and the same with Legolas..  
  
Gandalf was sitting on a rock smoking, and Aragorn was doing the same. Legolas was looking out for something. Boromir was teaching Pippin how to fight, and Merry was advising him. Tari was sitting right next to Aragorn watching the hobbit learning.  
  
"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf responded.  
  
"...Three, four, five. Good, very good..." Said Boromir.  
  
"Pippin keep your arm higher." Requested Tari.  
  
"Move your feet!" Aragorn commanded.  
  
"That's good Pippin."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we were taking the long way round.  
Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said.  
  
"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Replied Gandalf.  
  
"Ow!" Cried Merry as Boromir accidentally hit Merry.  
  
"Sorry." Boromir said.  
Merry kicks him in the leg. Merry and Pippin start beating up Boromir yelling stuff like "For the shire!"  
  
Tari and Aragorn have a smile from ear to ear. Tari turns her head to see Legolas looking at something from the south. She gets up, and sees something moving closer.  
  
"What is that?" Asks Sam.  
"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli replied.  
"It's moving fast, and against the wind." Responded Boromir.  
  
"Spies." Tari whispered.  
  
"Crebain, from Dunland!" Yelled Legolas.  
  
"Hide!" Screamed Aragorn.  
  
Tari grabs her sword, and was dragged to a hiding spot. She quickly jerks her head to see Legolas close to her.  
  
Tari whispers," Move."  
  
Legolas moves back a little. Tari looked into his eyes and saw pain.  
  
'Why is she pushing me away?' Legolas asked himself.  
  
The birds' pass, and everyone comes out of their hiding spots.  
  
"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Said Gandalf.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: What do you think? Please tell me!! You see that shiny button that says 'Review'? Click it!!! 


	7. Chapter VI: The Mines of Moria

** Chapter VI **  
  
Me: Hello all!! Thank you for the reviews!! I am glad people like my story!!  
  
Pippin: Suck up.  
  
Me: I am not.  
  
Pippin: Ya-huh  
  
Me: Na-huh  
  
Pippin: Ya-huh  
  
Me: Na- huh!!  
  
Pippin: Ya-huh!  
  
Me: Ya-huh!  
  
Pippin: Na-huh!  
  
Me: Yay!! I win!!  
  
Pippin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Me: -_-U It's not like the end of the world...  
  
Pippin: THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!  
  
Me: -_-U I just had to open my mouth.  
  
Disclaimer: LL123 doesn't own LOTR, or anything related to LOTR.  
  
A/N: I have been doing author's note for the last four chapters!! Could someone please tell me how to make some of my writing in italics? Please? ;_;  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ::Translation from Elvish to English::  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
::Chapter VI The Mines of Moria :: The Fellowship was making their way up the mountain when Frodo slips and falls. When he gets up, he realizes that he is no longer wearing the Ring. Boromir picks it up on its chain, and stares at the One Ring.  
  
"Boromir!" Yelled Aragorn.  
  
The whole company turns around.  
  
"I do not trust him." Tari whispered.  
  
"Nor do I." Replied Legolas.  
  
Tari looked at Legolas, he was staring at the Boromir.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing...."  
  
"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"As you wish, I care not..." Boromir replies as he ruffles Frodo's hair.  
  
Tari looked into Boromir's eyes, and then whispers," He does care."  
  
***  
  
At Orthanc, crows are flying into the underground caverns and 'reporting' to Saruman...  
  
"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk the more dangerous road?"  
  
He starts chanting a spell faintly heard because of the howling wind.  
  
***  
  
Tari and Legolas are easily walking on top of the snow, while everyone else is barely making it through. Legolas walks ahead, and listens.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air..." Legolas said.  
  
"The White wizard." Tari whispers.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Yelled Gandalf.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back." Yelled Aragorn.  
  
"No!!!  
  
(Gandalf tries a counter-spell, to quiet the mountain)  
Losto Caradharas, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" Gandalf yelled. (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath)  
  
  
  
"Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! (Wake up cruel Redhorn!)  
  
Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!" (May your blood-stained horn fall upon the enemy-heads) Yelled Saruman.  
  
There is flash of lighting, and it strikes the mountain causing a large avalanche to fall on the company, completely burying them. Legolas was the first to dig himself out. Everyone dug themselves out except Pippin, and Tari. They were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is Tari?" Asked Legolas.  
  
A hand springs up, and grabs the snow.  
  
"Tari." Legolas said as he pulled her out of the snow.  
  
Her head whips to Pippin," Next time try to be careful, Pippin."  
  
He nodes," That was scary!"  
  
"You were trying to save the hobbit?" Asked Gimli.  
  
"I did not TRY, I did save him. He almost fell off the mountain." Tari replied.  
  
"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the West Road to my city..."  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Added Aragorn.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Said Gimli.  
  
***  
  
"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dûm. Shadow and Flame!" Sauron replied.  
  
***  
  
"Let the ringbearer decide. Frodo?"  
  
"We will go through the mines..." Frodo responded.  
  
"So be it..."  
  
The Fellowship climbed down the mountain, and reach the Mines of Moria. Throughout the journey to the mines no one spoke.  
  
"The Walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaims.  
  
"Ithildin! It mirrors only starlight and moonlight... " Responds Gandalf.  
  
The moon breaks through the clouds and shines on the Doors, causing the outlines and writing to glow.  
  
"It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, Friend, and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.  
  
"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open.  
  
Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen." ::Gate of the Elves, open now for me.:: Exclaims Gandalf.  
  
Nothing happens, Gimli grunts skeptically; Gandalf tries the Quenya version of the door-opening spell.  
  
"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" :: Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!::  
  
Still nothing happens; Gandalf sits down to think.  
***  
  
Aragorn and Sam have been unloading their supplies from Bill.  
  
"The mines are no place for a pony, Sam; even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn responded.  
  
"Bye, bye, Bill." Sam says as pats Bill.  
"Go on, Bill, go on... Don't worry, Sam - he knows the way home."  
Merry throws a rock into the water as Aragorn is walking by. Pippin is just about to throw one too, but Aragorn stops him.  
  
"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn replies.  
  
***  
  
"I remember reading something about these walls. The book spoke of a password. " Tari said.  
  
"Ah! So you know the password?" Gandalf asked.  
"I am sorry. I do not remember. " Replied Tari.  
  
Tari sat on the rock, and began to ponder what the password was. She moved her hand to her temples, and began to think harder.  
  
She felt someone sit next to her, but she was in too deep thought to care.  
Tari snapped her fingers, and said," That's it! It has to be! It's mellon!"   
  
Suddenly the doors open, and the Fellowship walks in.  
  
"How did you remember?" Legolas asked.  
  
"'Twas a riddle the writings said speak 'friend', and enter. The elfish word for friend is mellon." Tari answered smiling.  
  
"Soon, Lady, and Master Elf, you will experience the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves: roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli replied.  
"I can hardly contain myself from the excitement soon to come. " Tari said sarcastically.  
Legolas chuckled. His laugh was full, and rich, it was music to Tari's ears.  
"This is no mine - it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.  
"Nooooo!" Yelled Gimli after seeing the skeletons scattered everywhere.  
Legolas bent down, and picked up, an arrow.  
"Goblins." He hissed.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here. Now get out, get out!" Boromir called.  
  
They turned to leave when they heard screams from...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Me: MWHAHAHAH!! Major Cliffhanger!! :-P  
  
Pippin: Tell me what happens!! Please!!  
  
Me: No!!  
  
Pippin: ;_;  
  
Me: R/R!! See that shiny button that says 'Review'? Click it!!  
  
*~Namaarie~* 


	8. Chapter VII: Confessions

** Chapter VII **  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Also thank you BlackFire for the laugh. BTW I HATE Boromir, I don't care if you like him or not, it's my story. I will do what I want with it. If you don't like it too bad!! It's not your fic.. It's mine.. Also thank you Jen Littlebottom for the advice I will try to make my story better..  
  
On with chapter seven..  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ :: Chapter VII: Confessions ::  
  
'Frodo.' Tari thought.  
  
She turned around to see Frodo being dragged away by a many- legged beast. Her gaze turned to the hobbits, which are hitting the beast, and calling for help.  
  
Tari ran out of the mine, and began to shoot the beast with her arrow. It only wounded the beast. Legolas starts shooting arrows at the beast also, while Boromir, and Aragorn hit it with their swords. After a couple of swings Boromir hits the tentacle that Frodo is hanging from. The beast drops Frodo, and Boromir catches him.  
  
"Into the mines!!" Yelled Gandalf.  
  
"Legolas!" Called Aragorn. [pic][pic]  
  
At this moment, Legolas shoots the beast right between his eyes. The company runs into the mines, the beast tries to follow, but the wall collapses.  
  
"We now have but one choice: We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. We now have but one choice: We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.  
  
"Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. " Said Gandalf.  
  
The Fellowship follows Gandalf and Gimli, through various parts of the mine. Including walking up a set of very steep stairs, where they come to a place with three doorways.  
  
"I have no memory of this place.." Responded Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf sits down to try to remember, and the others take advantage of the break to rest and smoke their pipes.  
  
Tari used this time to learn more things about the hobbits. Sam seemed to like her. (A/N: The obsession with the elves.) Pippin was the funniest person she ever met in her whole entire life.  
  
"What was the Shire like?" Asked Tari.  
  
"The shire is amazing."  
  
As the Merry, Pippin, and Sam were explaining to Tari what the Shire looks like Legolas was staring at something, or should I say someone. Aragorn took notice of this, and decided to find out what was wrong with his friend.  
  
"What troubles you, Legolas?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas sighed," I do not know what you speak of. Nothing is wrong."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow," You cannot lie to me, mellon." ::friend::  
  
"What I desire I cannot have." Legolas responded.  
  
"What do you desire?" Questioned Aragorn.  
  
Legolas' eyes moved to Tari. She was laughing. Her laughter was music to his ears.  
  
"Ah! The prince has finally fallen in love." Replied Aragorn smirking.  
  
"What if she doesn't return the feelings, Aragorn?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I have known Tari for a long time. She is not easily won over; You have to gain her trust. Give her time. " Answered Aragorn.  
  
*  
  
Frodo was sitting with his friends, barely listening to the conversation. He has been looking behind him, and he sees something.  
  
"There's something down there!" Exclaimed Frodo.  
  
"It's Gollum." Replied Gandalf.  
  
"Gollum?!" Questioned Frodo.  
  
"He's been following us for three days..." Answered Gandalf.  
  
"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr?" Asked Frodo.  
  
  
  
"Escaped, or was set loose. He hates and loves the Ring, just as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it..." Responded Gandalf.  
  
"Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Exclaimed Frodo.  
  
"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or evil, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Answered Gandalf.  
  
"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened..." Said Frodo.  
  
"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought...  
  
Ah! It's that way!" Responded Gandalf.  
  
"He's remembered!" Exclaimed Merry.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here.  
  
When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose! Let me risk a little more light... Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Replied Gandalf.  
  
Sam looks around," There's an eye-opener and no mistake!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Me: Legolas has confessed his feelings to Aragorn. Will Tari return them? Find out next time!! 


	9. Chapter VIII: New Injuries

** Chapter VIII**  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you soo much for the reviews!! You like me you really like me.. ;_;  
  
Pippin: God.. Not the acceptance speech again..  
  
Me: I would like to thank..  
  
Pippin: *Takes off shoe*  
  
Me: Ow..  
  
Pippin: MWHAHAH!! Fear the wraith of my shoe!!  
  
Me: o_O Right.  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter I..  
  
A/N: BlackFire I accept your apology, I really hate it when people say my writing sucks. In the first chapter of this story, I said it had SOME Mary- Sue qualities. Of course, she is going to be beautiful she is an elf for crying out loud! Tolkien described elves, as a beautiful race. So I just worked from that.  
  
Anywayz.  
  
On with Chapter Eight..  
  
"Talking." 'Thinking.' :: Elvish to English:: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
::Chapter VIII New injuries ::  
  
As the Fellowship marvel at the beauty of Dwarrowdelf, Gimli runs ahead, and sees the tomb, and kneels down. He begins to sob.  
Soon the whole fellowship joins him.  
"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared..." Said Gandalf.  
Tari's eyes dart back, and forth. Legolas looks at her.  
"I feel something is watching us. I do not know what." Said Tari.  
Legolas nods.  
"Oh!" Gimli says as he begins to mourn in Dwarfish.  
Gandalf picks up a book from a dwarf skeleton.  
Legolas whispers to Aragorn," We must move on. We cannot linger."  
Gandalf hands his hat, and staff to the closest person, which happens to be Pippin. The Wizard begins to read from the book.  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall.  
  
We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long.  
  
The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.  
  
We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.  
  
We cannot get out...  
  
They are coming..."  
Pippin let curiosity get the better of him. He twisted an arrow, which was on a skeleton. Making the head fall off. Soon, the whole skeleton fell into the well.  
Tari grimaced, 'Poor Pippin.'  
Gandalf shut the book," Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
He grabs his hat, and staff back.  
There is a sudden sound of drums, pounding over, and over again. The Fellowship's eyes dart and forth.  
"Frodo!" Sam cries.  
Frodo pulls Sting out, it is glowing a light blue.  
"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.  
Boromir rushes through the open door and stares into the hall. A slew of arrows just misses his head and he runs back in.  
"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Commands Aragorn.  
"They have a Cave Troll!" Shouted Boromir.  
Boromir, Legolas, Tari, and Aragorn rush to close the door, jamming it with axes and other items found on the floor.  
Gimli stands on top of Balin's tomb and faces the door," Let them come!  
  
There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."  
The rest of the Fellowship surrounds the tomb and gets ready to do battle as they stare at the door and listen to the sound of footsteps getting closer.  
Legolas, Tari, and Aragorn place themselves in the front of the tomb. Each of them notch an arrow, and aim it at the door.  
Pieces of the door start to fly off as orcs attempt to bash down the entrance. One axe breaks through and creates a hole. Legolas shoots an arrow. The arrow hits its mark and there is a squeal of pain. Two more holes appear in the door. Tari and Aragorn follow Legolas' suit. Then the door's hinges break, and orcs immediately rush in.  
Tari drops her bow, and grabs her two knives from her quiver. She charges at the orcs, killing them easily. She looks over her shoulder to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf killing the orcs. The four hobbits hover behind the tomb. They, having initially hesitated at their first taste of real battle, charge head-first into the battle.  
Then the Cave Troll bursts in, taking out part of the wall with him. The troll had dull gray thick skin and a huge bulbous head with eyes very spread apart. The beast is huge; it initially uses a huge hammer to attack. Huge chunks of floor are dislodged as he swings and misses. Gimli throws an axe at the beast. The beast begins to chase after Gimli, in response Gimli runs. Legolas shoots two arrows, giving Gimli time to run.  
Legolas leaps up on to a higher ledge and fires arrows into the beast to draw its attention. The troll then grabs a chain and uses it as a whip. Legolas is too fast.  
The beast runs towards Pippin, Merry, and Frodo, trying to hit them. His hammer missed them, as huge chunks of stone fly everywhere.  
"Frodo!!" Aragorn yells.  
Frodo runs to a pillar, thinking he would be safe. As Frodo slides to the right, the Troll peers to the left and sees nothing. As the Troll peers to the right, Frodo has slid to the left. Then Frodo begins to slide back to the right and without warning the troll catches onto his game. That big bulbous head suddenly appears in front of Frodo and we all jump out of our seats. Frodo stumbles back and begins a feeble attempt to escape the Troll's attacks.  
Aragorn runs to Frodo's defense. Aragorn picks up a huge pole, and shoves it into the beast's body. The troll easily tosses Aragorn away.  
Frodo runs to Aragorn to wake him, but Aragorn doesn't move. Tari jumps in front of Frodo, ready to take on this beast.  
The troll tries to stab her with the pole, but Tari is too quick. He does this again, but he misses.  
Tari gives Frodo the signal to run; at that moment the beast shoves the pole into Tari. The entire Fellowship looks at what has just happened and scream in agony. Even the Troll has a look of surprise at the affect of what he's done. Tari slumps to the floor.  
Merry and Pippin scream madly and jump on the Troll's back, stabbing frantically with vengeance. Aragorn picks up the pole and sticks it under the Troll's upper right rib cage. As the Cave Troll screams in anger, at yet another small nuisance wound in his side, he opens his mouth just enough for Legolas to skillfully shoot an arrow directly into his upper palette. The arrow reaches his brain and kills him. The Troll falls to the crowd with a loud thud.  
Frodo looked at Tari with disbelief.  
Aragorn runs to her side, " Tari! Tari!"  
Legolas runs over, as Aragorn rolls her over.  
Announcer Dude: Is Tari alive? Will Legolas die of an broken heart? Find out next chappie!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Me: MWHAHAH!! Major cliffhanger!!  
  
Pippin: TELLL MEEE WHAT HAPPENS!!  
  
Me: ok..  
  
Pippin: *gets closers to me*  
  
Me: *screams* NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin: Meanie!!  
  
Me: Yupper!! R/R You see that shiny button that says ' Review?' Click it!! 


	10. Chapter XI: Losing the Grey

** Chapter IX **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy that I have 40 reviews!! I cannot believe you guys like it!!  
  
Pippin: -_- The only reason why she is saying this is because she just had a slurpee.  
  
Me: And it was good too ^_^  
  
Pippin: I want some!!  
  
Me: Too bad. It's all gone!!  
  
Pippin: ;_; No!!!!  
  
Me: o_O Anywayz.. Just do the disclaimer!  
  
Chibi Mr. B: otays! LL123 doesn't own LOTR, she wishes she does but she doesn't! Sucks to be you!!  
  
Me: ;_ ; Meanie.  
  
On with chapter 9.  
  
A/N: The only reason I'm putting this chappie up is for Sam. HAPPY BRITHDAY SAM!!! ^_^;; @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @  
  
::Chapter IX Losing the Gray ::  
  
Legolas silently prayed to Valar that Tari was fine. Just as Aragorn rolled Tari over, a moan escaped her lips.  
  
Legolas' eyes widen," You alive!"  
  
Tari sat up," I'm wounded, but I'm alive. Did you really think I would perish that easily?"  
  
The four hobbits ran to her giving her hugs.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Sam.  
  
Tari gasped in pain.  
  
"What is wrong?" Asked Legolas.  
  
Tari pulled her tunic up, which reveled a large gash in her side. Blood was pouring from it.  
  
Legolas came to her side. He ripped part of his tunic, and began to bandage the wound.  
  
She smiled at him, "Diola lle." :: Thank you.::  
  
A clash of metal was heard.  
  
"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Exclaimed Gandalf.  
  
Tari rose to her feet. The fellowship begins to run, Sam glances back as they flee.  
  
Tari couldn't run, every time she moved it hurt. Legolas took notice if this.  
  
"Are you alright Tari?" He asked.  
  
"It hurts. I am growing weary." She complained.  
  
Legolas scooped her up into his arms. He continued to run, Tari could barely keep her eyes open. (A/N: She lost A LOT of blood.) She closed her eyes, resting her head on Legolas.  
  
Not far behind the Fellowship was millions of orcs. They crowded around the company ready to attack at any moment. The orcs had opened, and they crowded away, as if they themselves were afraid. Something was coming up behind them. What it was could not be seen: it was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet greater; and a power and terror seemed to be in it and to go before it.  
  
It came to the edge of the fire and the light faded as if a cloud had bent over it. Then with a rush it leaped across the fissure. The flames roared up to greet it, and wreathed about it; and a black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled, and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing toungue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many thongs.  
  
'Ai! ai!' wailed Legolas. " Balrog! A Balrog is come!"  
Gimli stared with wide eyes. 'Durin's Bane!' he cried, and letting his axe fall he covered his face.  
"A Balrog." Muttered Gandalf.  
"Now I understand. " He faltered and leaned heavily on his staff.  
"What an evil fortune! And I am already weary."  
They come to the break in the stairs. Legolas jumps across first. He carefully lays Tari down. Then helps Gandalf when he lands.  
Merry, and Pippin jump with Boromir.  
  
"Sam... " Says Aragorn as he throws him to Boromir's arms.  
  
He goes the same with Gimli, but he stops him.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Exclaims Gimli.  
Gimli jumps, but doesn't quite make it all the way.  
  
Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him the rest of the way.  
  
"Not the beard!" He exclaims.  
  
It was now Aragorn, and Frodo's turn to jump. As they scramble back up the stairs when the bottom section crumbles and falls away.  
"Hold on."  
  
"Lean forward."  
  
When said this Frodo, and Aragorn lean close enough for them to jump to the bridge.  
Legolas picks up Tari, and the Fellowship continues to run from the beast.  
  
The dark figure streaming with fire raced towards them. The orcs yell, and poured over the stone gangways. Then Boromir raises his horn and blow. Loud the challenge rang and bellowed. For a moment the orcs quailed and the fiery shadow halted. Then the echoes died as suddenly as a flame blown out by a dark wind, and the enemy advanced again.  
"Over the bridge!" Cried Gandalf, recalling his strength.  
"Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!'  
Aragorn and Boromir did not listen, but still held their ground, side by side, behind Gandalf at the far end of the bridge. The others halted just within the doorway at the hall's end, and turned, unable to leave their leader to face the enemy alone.  
The Balrog reached the bridge. Gandalf stood in the middle of the span, leaning on the staff in his left hand, but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed, cold and white. His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip, and the thongs whined and cracked. Fire came from its nostrils, but Gandalf stood firm.  
"You cannot pass," he said.  
The orcs stood still, and a dead silence fell.  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." Screamed Gandalf.  
The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom; he seemed small, and altogether alone: gray and bent, like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm.  
From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming. Glamdring glittered white in answer. There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard swayed on the bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still.  
"You cannot pass!" He said.  
With a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed.  
"He cannot stand alone!" cried Aragorn suddenly and ran back along the bridge.  
'Elendil!' he shouted.  
'I am with you Gandalf!'  
'Gondor!' cried Boromir and leaped after him.  
At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud making the bridge crack before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone upon which it stood crashed into the gulf, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness.  
With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished. But even as it fell it swung its whip, and the thongs lashed and curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss.  
"Fly, you fools!" He cried, and was gone.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Frodo.  
Boromir tries to restrain Frodo with all his might. Frodo cries, as Boromir pulls him away.  
"Aragorn!" Called Boromir.  
  
Aragorn is the last one to leave, with arrows from the Orcs whistling all around him.  
  
Announcer dude: Will the Fellowship have the will to move on? Will they move on without their leader? Find out next time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Me: R/R!! See that pretty button that says 'Review'? Click it!! 


	11. Chapter X: Exchange of pendants

** Chapter X **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you soo much for the reviews.  
  
Pippin: Foood.. *Drool*  
  
Me: o_O No food for you!!!  
  
Pippin: What about breakfast?  
  
Me: You already had first, and second..  
  
Pippin: What about third breakfast.  
  
Me: *Falls over* -_-  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chapter I you lazy good for nothing.  
  
Me: *Covers Disclaimer's mouth* Hey hey!! It's PG-13 rated not R..  
  
Disclaimer: Gosh darn it!  
  
Me: o_O Anyway. Here is chapter 10.  
  
A/N: The chapters will sound better because I have the Fellowship of the Ring book beside me!! :-D  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
::Chapter X Exchange of pendants ::  
  
Tari was still unconscious, and Legolas was carrying her. The company stumbled wildly up the stairs beyond the great door. Aragorn leading, and Boromir at the rear. At the top was a wide echoing passage. Along this they fled. Frodo heard Sam weeping, and then he found that he himself was weeping as he ran.  
  
The Fellowship continued to run. They passed the hall, bright with daylight from its high windows. They fled across it, through its huge broken doors, and then suddenly before them the Great Gates opened, an arch of blazing light formed.  
  
There was a guard of orcs crouching in the shadows behind the great door- posts, towering on both sides. The gates were shattered, and cast down. The company swept past them, and did not pay attention to them. Out the gates they ran, and sprang down the huge steps.  
  
The Fellowship continued to run. Dimrilll Dale lay about them. The shadows of the Misty Mountains lay upon it. Eastward there was golden light. It was only an hour after noon. The sun was shining; the clouds were white and high. Grief at last overcame them, and they cried long; some were standing silent, some were on the ground.  
  
Tari put laid upon the ground, and her eyes flittered open.  
  
Legolas gasped," She is awake!"  
  
The company crowed around her.  
  
"What has happened, and where are we?" She asked as she rose.  
  
Everyone began to stare at the ground, and Frodo spoke up.  
  
"We lost Gandalf."  
  
"This cannot be true. You all are jesting right?" (A/N: jesting means joking.)  
  
Legolas shook his head," He has fallen into the shadow, taken by fire, and shadow."  
  
Tari bowed her head, a single tear streamed down her face.  
" Namaarie Mithrandir." ::Farwell Gandalf::  
  
Legolas continued to stare at Tari. Aragorn silently sat beside him.  
  
"This has not been the first time she has lost someone."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn," Who else has she lost?"  
  
"It is not my place to say." He replied as he rose, and began to walk away.  
Legolas walked over to Tari, and sat beside her.  
  
She looked at Legolas," This has not been the first time I have lost someone."  
  
"So I have heard." Legolas responded.  
  
"Have you lost someone?" Tari asked.  
  
"I lost my mother." He replied.  
  
"As did I. I did not even know my mother. "  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Her death haunts my dreams."  
  
Legolas hesitantly put an arm around Tari trying to comfort her.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn was watching this scene. He was smiling to himself.  
  
'They are perfect for each other. Although she has to tell him sometime.'  
  
*  
  
Legolas carefully slipped his hand into his tunic pocket. He grabbed something, and quickly pulled his hand out.  
  
"Tari?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"This is for you." Legolas said as he handed Tari a necklace with a small Greenleaf on it. On the leaf, was Legolas' initials.  
  
"'Tis beautiful what is it?" She asked.  
  
"'Tis my pendent." He replied.  
  
"I realized that, but why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"You are my friend, am I correct?" He questioned.  
  
Tari nodded.  
  
"Friends give and receive gifts. Am I not your friend?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"You have shown me friendship, Legolas. I have not seen in awhile. " Tari replied.  
  
"You accept my gift?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Tari nodded," If you accept mine."  
  
"I do not see---."  
  
Tari took off her pendant, and handed it to him. The pendant was a sliver, and shaped like a fairy, it seemed to be holding a jewel shaped like a heart.  
  
"Oh my it's beautiful, but its beauty does not compare to you."  
  
"Will you not accept my gift?" Tari asked.  
  
"I shall wear it with pride." Legolas said smiling.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Me: Finally Tari is showing her feelings.  
  
Pippin: I wanna see food..  
  
Me: o_O R/R!!  
  
Chibi Mr. B: You see that pretty button that says 'Review'? Click it!! And watch the madness!!  
  
Me: -_-U. 


	12. Chapter XI: Secrets Reveled

** Chapter XI **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you for the reviews!! You must really like my story because I haven't gotten as bad review in a long time.  
  
Chibi Mr. B: SUGARRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Me: -_-U.. I knew I shouldn't let him into the cookie jar..  
  
Chibi Mr. B: WHO STOLE MY COOKIES???  
  
Pippin: Uh..  
  
Chibi Mr. B: *charges at Pippin* MY COOKIES!!  
  
Pippin: Uh-oh...  
  
Me: -_-()  
  
Disclaimer: LL123 doesn't own Legolas or LOTR. Wishing won't let you have LOTR either.  
  
Me: DAMN! I wasted a wish!!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
On with chapter 11..  
  
A/N: I will be using some parts from the book, and some from the movie.  
  
"Talking." 'Thinking.' ::Elvish to English:: *~Galadriel talking to whoever~* £¿ Tari talking to someone £¿  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
::Chapter XI: Secrets Reveled ::  
  
"Legolas, get them up." Ordered Aragorn.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Said Boromir.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Also Tari's wound needs to be properly healed..  
  
"Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli: Get them up. On your feet, Sam. Frodo? Frodo!"  
  
Frodo turns around, and tears stream down his face.  
  
"Come!" Exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
The Company now went down the road from the Gates. As eastward bend led them hard by the sward of Mirrormere, and there not far from the roadside stood a single column broken at the top.  
  
The road now turned south, and went quickly downwards, running out from between the arms of dale. Some way below the mere they came a deep well of water, clear as crystal, form which a freshet fell over a stone lip, and ran glistening, and gurgling down a steep rock channel.  
  
"Here is the spring from which the Sliverlode rises. Do not drink of it! It is icy cold." Said Gimli.  
  
Aragorn began to talk about the Great River. (A/N: I'm going to sum it up so they enter Lothlórien this chapter.)  
  
The Company began to run down a hill, which leaded in the woods. (A/N: Except Tari she really couldn't run b/c of her wound.)  
  
"Lothlórien! Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!" Exclaimed Legolas.  
  
Under the night the trees stood tall before them, arched over the road, and stream that ran suddenly beneath their spreading boughs. In the dim light of stars their stems were gray, and their quivering leaves a hint of gold.  
  
"Lothlórien! Glad I am to hear the wind in the trees! We are still little then five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind." Said Aragorn.  
  
"If Elves indeed still dwell here in the darkening world." Added Gimli.  
  
"Lorien is not deserted. There is a secret power in these lands. It holds evil from entering. Although the folk here are deep into the woods, away from the northern border." Replied Tari.  
  
"How would you know of this?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"I have traveled here before. " Answered Tari.  
  
"Indeed. We must fend for ourselves tonight. We will travel a short distance, until the trees are all about us. Then we will turn aside from the path, and seek a place to rest." Responded Aragorn.  
  
The Company followed, but Boromir did not follow.  
  
"Is there no other way?" Asked Boromir.  
"I assure you Master Boromir, these woods are heavy guarded. No need to fret. " Answered Tari.  
  
Boromir sighed," Then lead on, Aragorn! But it is perilous."  
  
Aragorn sighed," Follow me!"  
  
They had gone a little more than mile into the forest, when they came upon another stream.  
  
"Follow me! The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of failing water may bring us sleep, and forgetfulness of grief." Said Legolas.  
  
One by one they climbed across the river. With a little help from Legolas, Tari crossed.  
  
When everyone crossed, they sat, rested, and ate a little food. Legolas told them of the tales of Lothlórien that the Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
"Stay close young Hobbits. . They say there is a great sorceress that lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."  
  
*~Frodo~*  
  
"..and were never seen again."  
  
*~Your coming to us is as of the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer!~*  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Said Gimli.  
  
Suddenly an bow with a notched arrow, and it is two inches from Gimli's nose.  
  
" Ooh!" Cried Gimli.  
  
The same thing happens to everyone.  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Commented Haldir.  
  
"Grrrrrr...."  
"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Said Aragorn. :: Haldir of Lórien. We desire your help.  
  
We need your protection.::  
  
"Ah! Al---."  
  
Tari shook her head.  
  
£¿ Haldir! Do not say a word! £¿  
£¿ Why? £¿  
£¿ Only Aragorn knows who I really am £¿  
£¿ Then what should I call you by? £¿  
£¿ Tari. £¿  
"You were saying..?" Said Legolas.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." Said Haldir.  
  
***  
  
The company went along many paths and climbed many stairs, until they came to the high places, and saw before them amid a wide lawn a fountain shimmering. It was lit by sliver lamps that swung form the boughs of the trees, and it fell into a basin of sliver, from which a white streamed spilled. Upon the south side of the lawn there stood the mightiest of trees; its great smooth bole gleamed like gray silk, and at its foot three Elves were seated. They sprang up as the travelers approached, Frodo saw that they were tall, and clad in gray mail, and from their shoulders hung long white cloaks.  
  
"Here dwell Celeborn, and Galadriel. It is a wish that you should ascend and speak with them." Said Haldir.  
  
One of the Elf-wardens then blew a clear note on a small horn, and it was answered three times from far above.  
  
"I will go first. Let Frodo come next, and with him Legolas, and Tari. The others may follow as they wish. It is a long climb for those who are not accustomed to such stairs, but you may rest upon the way. " Responded Haldir.  
  
As he climbed, slowly up Frodo passed many flets; some on one side, some on another, and some set about the bole of the tree, so the ladder passed through them. At a great height above the ground he came to a wide talan, like a deck of a great ship. On it was built a great house, so large that it would served for a hall of Men upon the Earth.  
  
He entered behind Haldir, and fund that he was in a chamber of oval shape, in the midst of which grew the trunk of the great mallorn, now tapering towards its crown, and yet making still a pillar of wide girth.  
  
The chamber was filled with soft light; its walls were green and sliver and its roof of gold. Many elves were seated there. On two chairs beneath the bole of the tree, and canopied by a living bough there sat, side by side, Celeborn, and Galadriel. They stood up to greet their guest, after the manner of elves, even those who were accounted mighty kings. Very tall they were, and the Lady no less tall then the Lord; and they were grave, and beautiful. They were clad wholly in white; and the hair of the Lady was of a deep gold, and the hair of Lord Celeborn was of sliver long, and bright.  
  
Frodo looked behind him, and saw Tari. Her looks were of similar to the Lady's. Tari's hair was of a gold, and her eyes were green, which seemed to have a light blue.  
  
Haldir led Frodo before them, and Lord welcomed him. The Lady Galadriel said no word, but looked long upon his face. Soon the whole company had entered.  
  
"Hello dear granddaughter! It is a wonderful to see you again." Greeted Galadriel.  
  
Tari's eyes widen, but she quickly turned her gaze to ground.  
  
"I am sorry. Milady, but I do not see Arwen." Said Legolas.  
  
"Do you not know of Elrond's second daughter?" Asked Celeborn.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"You would not recognize her if she was standing right before you?" Asked Galadriel.  
  
"Tari is Alatariel." Said Celeborn.  
  
"Is this true?" Asked Legolas.  
  
Alatariel nodded.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if you took this conversation outside?" Suggested Galadriel.  
Announcer Dude: Uh-oh! Tari was caught!! What will Legolas say? Will Legolas still be her friend? Will the Fellowship trust her? Find out next time!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Chibi Mr. B: What did you think? Tell me! If you don't the mean authoress won't give me a cookie.  
  
Me: I didn't agree on this.  
  
Chibi Mr. B: No use lying now.  
  
Me: -_-U It's the sugar. R/R!! You see that pretty button that says 'Submit Review'? Click it and watch what happens!! 


	13. Chapter XII: I cannot love a deceiver!

** Chapter XII **  
  
Me: Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews ^_^;;  
  
Pippin: Everyone I'd like to intro. intro. Ahh!! I give up!!  
  
Me: Is the word introduce?  
  
Pippin: Yea!! It's too hard to say!! ;_;  
  
Me: -_-U What he is trying to say I have another new muse her name is Nina!!  
  
Nina: I'm a hobbit.  
  
Me: At least she isn't obsessed with food..  
  
Nina: WHERE'S MY DINNER?!?!  
  
Me: o_O BTW she LOVES Seto Kaiba, Trunks, Vegeta, and Kurama.  
  
Nina: MINE!!  
  
Me: o_O Right.  
  
Disclaimer: LL123 doesn't own LOTR, but Nina owns Yugioh, Yu Yu Hakusho, and DBZ!!  
  
Nina: Damn straight!  
  
Me: -_-U  
  
On with chapter 12...  
  
A/N: I forget to mention that a healer had healed Alatariel. I thought u would like to no. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
:: Chapter XII: I cannot love a deceiver. ::  
  
Alatariel and Legolas walked to a clearing, which was surrounded by the beautiful Lothlórien trees. Alatariel sat on a bench, while Legolas stood. He began to pace.  
  
"I am speechless. I cannot believe you did not tell me." Said Legolas.  
  
"I am sorry." Replied Alatariel.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better only a certain amount of people knew." Responded Alatariel.  
  
"Who?" Questioned Legolas.  
  
"Atar, Arwen, Haldir, Grandmother, and Grandfather. Also Elessar knows."  
  
"You told Aragorn, but you did not tell me!!" Exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"He is a brother to me. How could you say that?" Asked Alatariel.  
  
Legolas slipped off Alatariel's pendant. He held it in his hand.  
  
"I cannot love a deceiver." He said as he threw the pendant at Alatariel.  
  
She caught the necklace, and looked up at Legolas. Tears were forming in her eyes, one streamed down her face. Alatariel turned around, and ran.  
  
**  
  
In Alatariel's room..  
  
Alatariel was sobbing. She had stayed in that room for two whole days. It felt like someone stabbed a dagger right through her heart. Maidens would offer her food, but she refused it. The hobbits tried to cheer her up, but it didn't help. Pippin would try jokes on her, but she wouldn't laugh.  
  
Galadriel was beginning to worry. She hasn't seen her granddaughter in two whole days. She only heard what has happened between Alatariel and Legolas. If she continues to grieve she was die. Galadriel knocked on the door.  
  
" Go away, Pippin." Said the voice.  
  
"Will you not greet your dear grandmother?" Asked Galadriel.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Galadriel opened the door, to see what she feared Alatariel crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Asked Galadriel. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Alatariel's mouth.  
  
"Did you not hear?" Questioned Alatariel.  
  
Galadriel shook her head, as she sat beside her granddaughter.  
  
"Legolas said he could not love me. " Replied Alatariel.  
  
"Avo estel awartho." Answered Galadriel. ::Do not abandon hope. ::  
  
"Hope is far from my reach."  
  
Galadriel placed a hand on Alatariel's head, and gently pushed her head to her chest.  
  
***  
  
At the House of Elrond...  
  
Elrond found out what had happened between Alatariel and Legolas. He knew sooner or later Legolas would find out. Elrond foresaw his daughter's death. He didn't want to see her die of a broken heart.  
  
'How could Legolas do such a thing?' Elrond asked himself.  
  
*  
  
Galadriel finally convinced Alatariel to leave her bedroom. She came down just in time for dinner. Legolas was sitting next to Gimli, and across from Aragorn. Boromir was sitting next to Aragorn. The hobbits were sitting with each other.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn had descended from the stairs, hand in hand. After them was Alatariel, there was no smile on her fair face. Her eyes were filled with pain, and agony.  
  
The company was surprised she had finally had decided to join them. Alatariel ignored Legolas, as if he didn't even existed. She walked past him, and sat with the hobbits.  
  
*  
  
"Tari!!" Exclaimed the hobbits.  
  
Alatariel smiled, almost forgetting the pain.  
"I thought you died!!" Exclaimed Pippin.  
  
Alatariel laughed.  
  
"I am glad to see you." Said Frodo.  
  
"I am glad to be here." Replied Alatariel.  
  
*  
  
"Why don't you apologize to her?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
"She lied to me." Answered Legolas.  
  
"Master elf, that isn't a reason." Said Gimli.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" Snapped Legolas.  
  
"It is my business when I see friends get hurt." Responded Gimli.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you lied to Alatariel." Aragorn said.  
  
"When?" Questioned Legolas.  
  
"The first time you met her. You did not tell her you were a prince. She did not make a big deal out of it." Answered Aragorn.  
"That is different."  
  
"How so?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
"She changed her name. "  
  
Aragorn sighed," You are stubborn my friend. If I were you I would apologize to her."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Nina: Awwwwww poor Alatariel!!  
  
Me: Who knew she actually had a heart?  
  
Pippin: I did!!  
  
Me: -_- R/R!!!  
  
Nina: Click the shiny button or else!!!  
  
Me: o_O R/R for Nina's sake... 


	14. Chapter XIII: The Mirror, and Reflection

**Chapter XIII **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Nina: BEER!!!!!!!  
  
Me: -_-U She had one to many pints..  
  
Pippin: ^_^;; That's my kind of woman!!  
  
Me: -_-() Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Nina: LL123 *hic* doesn't *Hic* own *Hic* LOTR, but *hic* I do. Did you know you're my best friend?  
  
Me: -_-U This is what happens when hobbits have too much beer.  
  
Pippin: Beer good ^_^;;  
  
Me: -_-U Beer bad.  
  
Chibi Mr. B: Anywayz! LL123 is swry she left you guys on a cliffie!!  
  
Me: Sure I am.  
  
Chibi Mr. B: -_-U On with chapter 13..  
  
'Thinking.' "Talking." *~Galadriel talking to someone with her mind~* -= Alatariel talking to someone with her mind. =- :: Elvish to English:: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
::Chapter XIII The Mirror, and Reflection ::  
  
It was a week after the dinner. Legolas left his friends to find a place to think. Guilt was taking over him. Legolas find a tree near the archery field. He climbed the tree, and found a perfect branch for him to sit upon.  
One part of his mind was telling him to go apologize to Alatariel, the other part was telling him to forget her. A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
*~Legolas.~*  
  
Legolas' eyes darted back, and forth," Who is there?"  
  
*~Come down. I desire to speak with you.~*  
  
Legolas climbed down from the tree. He stood there waiting for the owner of the voice to appear.  
  
*~Come into my dwelling~*  
  
Legolas listened to the mysterious voice. It leaded him into Lady Galadriel's dwelling. Lady Galadriel approached him. Tall, white, and fair she walked beneath the trees. She spoke no word, but beckoned him.  
  
Turning aside, she led Legolas toward the southern slopes of the hill of Caras Galadhon, and passing through a high green hedge Legolas came into an enclosed garden. No trees grew there, and it lay open in the sky. The evening star had risen, and was shinning with white fire above the western woods. Down a flight of steps the Lady went into the deep green hollow, through with ran murmuring the sliver stream that issued form the fountain on the hill. At the bottom, upon a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, stood a basin of sliver, wide and shallow, and beside it stood a sliver ewer.  
  
With the water from the stream Galadriel filled the basin to the brim and breathed on it, and when the water was still again she spoke.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you have brought pain to my granddaughter. You know what will happen if you continue this."  
  
Legolas' gaze turned to the ground, ashamed of his actions.  
" I have brought you here to gaze at my Mirror. You may look in it if you'd like."  
  
"What will I see?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Not even the wisest can tell, for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel said as she poured water in the Mirror.  
  
Legolas stepped up to the pedestal, and leaned into the basin. The water looked hard, and dark. Stars were reflected in it.  
  
"I only see the stars." Said Legolas.  
  
Then he gave a low gasp, for the stars disappeared. As if a dark veil had been withdrawn, the Mirror grew gray, and then clear.  
  
A face appeared, it was Alatariel's face. Her face disappeared. Then a new scene to light, an elf, and a she-elf were sitting together. It was himself, and Alatariel!! The time was days ago, before they entered the woods. He was giving Alatariel his pendant.  
  
The picture swirled, and then disappeared. Next, was Alatariel crying in her room. Her arms were on her knees. She kept on repeating the words 'I should have told him.' Over and over again.  
  
The scene went black, and it then showed. A funeral service, Aragorn was there with Arwen. He was comforting her.  
  
"She's dead. I cannot believe my sister is gone." Said Arwen between sobs.  
  
The Hobbits were there; Pippin was being held by Merry. Frodo, and Sam were crying in each other's arms. Elrond's normally clam eyes were filled with pain. Then the scene disappeared.  
  
Legolas stepped back," Is she going to perish?"  
  
"The Mirror shows many things, and not all have yet come to pass. Some never came to be, unless those that behold the visions turn aside from their paths to prevent them. " Answered Galadriel.  
  
"What should I do?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you to. " Replied Galadriel.  
  
Legolas nodded, and turned around to run. He was off to find Alatariel.  
  
'Let's hope he makes the right decision.' Thought Galadriel.  
  
**  
  
Alatariel was in by the archery. She wanted to be alone to think. What could she do? The person she loved, hated her.  
  
'I should have told him sooner. I brought this pain upon myself.'  
  
There was always one thing that made her feel better. singing.  
  
She began to sing softy...  
  
"Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?"  
(A/N: I couldn't help myself!! This song just fit perfectly for my story. BTW I don't own Reflection.)  
  
**  
  
Legolas was still searching for Alatariel when he heard the most beautiful voice singing. He had to find out who belonged to this voice. Legolas followed the voice into the archery range. There he saw.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Me: Mwhaha! Boy am I good..  
  
Nina: Food?  
  
Me: -_-U No food.  
  
Nina and Pippin: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Me: O_o R/R!! For the hobbits sake..  
  
Nina and Pippin: Yeah! For our sake!!  
  
Me: -_-U 


	15. Chapter XIV: The Nosy Hobbits

** Chapter XVI **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Guess who is back?  
  
Pippin: Back again?  
  
Me: LegolasLuver123 is back.  
  
Pippin: Tell a friend!!  
  
Everyone except Pip and I: o.O  
  
Me: Anywayz sorry it took me soo long to update. Writer's block took over me .   
  
Pippin: Don't you mean laziness?  
  
Me: Uh..... No? Anywayz.. They should cancel school so I won't have to worry about it. I found out what I got in math, and let me tell you it isn't the best grade I ever gotten.  
  
Pippin: Yeah she got a.....  
  
Me: *Covers Pippin's mouth*  
  
Pippin: *Licks Authoress' hand* Mmm!! Did you have ice cream?  
  
Me: -. -U Right.  
  
A/N: Eliwen the Orange if you haven't noticed in chapter seven. I HATE BOROMIR! I always have, and always will. He is easily corrupted by the ring, and big deal he is the Steward of Gondor!! Aragorn is the KING! Also I know Christina Aguilera's song Reflection wouldn't be known in Middle Earth. I only put it in my story, because it fit Alatariel. I HAVE READ THE BOOKS!! I know the personality of the hobbits. I only made them act silly, so my story has some humor in it. If you don't like it too bad!! It's my story I will do what I want with it. It seems that everyone else doesn't have a problem with the way I made the hobbits act.  
  
On with chapter 14....  
  
"Talking," 'Thinking.' -=Alatariel speaking to someone with her mind=-  
  
R/R!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
:: Chapter XVI: The Nosy Hobbits::  
  
"Alatariel." Whispered Legolas.  
  
Legolas' heart began to ache. How could he do such a thing? It felt like someone had taken a dagger, and stabbed him right in the heart. All the pain he had caused Alatariel was because of him! He suddenly felt the pain he had caused Alatariel. He was having second thoughts about apologizing. If he did apologize would Alatariel accept it? All of a sudden a mysterious voice was heard.  
  
'Do what your heart tells you.'  
  
It felt as if the sun broke through the clouds. He had to apologize to Alatariel. He loved her.  
  
Legolas jogged over to where Alatariel sat. He sat beside her. She looked up at him. Her green eyes were filled with grief, but most of all agony. She quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"I was here first. Please leave." Said Alatariel.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you about something." Replied Legolas.  
  
"About?" Questioned Alatariel.  
  
"Our conversation over a week ago." Legolas said.  
  
Alatariel nodded.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you. I was wrong. I realize that now. Will you forgive me?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"I do not know if I can, Legolas. You gave me heartache. That pain does not easily go away." Replied Alatariel.  
  
Legolas looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
* A certain ring bearer, gardener, Took, and Bradybuck were hiding in a bush listening to the conversation. They had found out that Legolas was going to apologize to Alatariel. All of them were friends of Alatariel. It hurt the hobbits to see her in pain. The four hobbits wanted to see Legolas, and Alatariel together.  
  
Pippin was becoming interested into the scene. He became so motivated, he jumped up from his hiding spot, and said," Accept his apology already!"  
  
A smiled crept up Alatariel's face," It seems we have an eavesdropping hobbit!"  
  
"No. Frodo, Sam, and Merry are here!" Exclaimed Pippin as he pulled his companions up.  
  
Merry looked at the young Took," Thanks Pip!"  
  
"Your welcome, Merry!" Exclaimed Pippin.  
  
Legolas smiled at the hobbits.  
  
"It seems we may need a new place to carry on our conversation. Away from the eavesdropping hobbits." Commented Alatariel.  
  
Legolas nodded," Where shall will we meet?"  
  
-=We will meet in your dwelling before the sun sets. =-  
  
Legolas nodded," Tenna' san'." ::Until then.::  
  
The two elves went their separate ways, waiting until their next meeting. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: Sorry for the short chappie! . Pippin: Can I eat now? Me: Uh.. Sure. Pippin: YAY! ^. ^ *Eats food causing it 2 fly everywhere.* //Food hits Authoress. \\  
  
Me:*Scrapes food off face.* Pippin!  
  
Pippin: I DIDN'T DO IT!!  
  
Me: -. - Excuse me while I go beat up a certain hobbit.  
  
Pippin: Uh oh!! Please R/R for LL123 sake!! 


	16. Chapter XV: The NOSY Fellowship of the R...

** Chapter XV **  
  
Me: Hey all! I'm so sorry it took soo long for me to update! My computer wasn't up.  
  
Pippin: Excuses, excuses!  
  
Me: It's the truth!  
  
Pippin: Well the truth hurts! ;-;  
  
Me: o.O Right.. Anyway. In this chapter there WILL be some romance.. ^.^  
  
Pippin: Is there going to be hot monkey sex?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Me: That is WAY to much info for this girl.  
  
Pippin: I don't see why.. You were talking about 'it' yesterday.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Me:. I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Pippin: Sure ya do.  
  
Me: *Whips out boot and throws it at Pippin*  
  
Pippin: x.X  
  
Me: WOO!! I WIN! Do the Disclaimer..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' .. nor does LL123  
  
Me: DAMN!  
  
On with chapter 15.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^. ^ I really appreciate them!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' -=Alatariel speaking to someone with her mind=- *~Galadriel talking to someone with her mind~* @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Chapter XV The NOSY Fellowship of the Ring *  
  
As the sun was setting, a certain Prince was waiting for someone.  
  
'Where is she? She promised to be here!' Thought Legolas.  
  
In the distance, there was a maiden running towards Legolas. Judging by her swift movements, she was an elf. Legolas examined her. It was Alatariel. She was dressed in a sliver tunic, much like Legolas', but it seemed to fit her perfectly. Her white leggings, and her elven boots. Her golden hair waved in the wind.  
  
Soon she was right in front of Legolas.  
  
"I thought you would not come." Said Legolas  
  
"I promised I would be here, and I do not break my promises." Replied Alatariel.  
  
Legolas nodded," Our last conversation was interrupted... I am truly sorry I caused you pain, Alatariel. I was not sure of emotions at that time. I was feeling betrayed."  
  
Alatariel nodded," When we first met you do not tell me that you were a prince. I did not make a fuss over it."  
  
Legolas looked into Alatariel's eyes, "Please Forgive me, I do not understand why I did not forgive you. "  
  
Legolas looked away," I think it was my temper. This quest has not been easy. We have already lost Mithrandir, and I do not lose.."  
  
"Lose who?" Asked Alatariel.  
  
'Should I tell her I love her? What if she does not return my feelings.'  
  
Alatariel looked at Legolas strangely. He was hiding something from her. She could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
*~Tell her, Legolas. ~*  
  
Legolas knew the owner of the voice. It was Galadriel. Not to long ago, she made him realized what he had to do.  
  
"Legolas?" Questioned Alatariel.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was it you were saying? You spoke of not wanting to lose someone.  
  
Alatariel asked.  
  
"You. I do not want to lose you. "  
  
Alatariel was taken back by this comment.  
  
'This cannot be true. This has to be a dream.' Thought Alatariel.  
  
"Pinch me." Commanded Alatariel.  
  
"What?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Pinch me. I must be dreaming. " Replied Alatariel.  
  
Legolas smiled," I assure you, Alatariel this is not a dream."  
  
"How can I sure you are Legolas?" Asked Alatariel.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself. He leaned forward to Alatariel. His lips brushed against hers. He then pulled back.  
  
"Did that ever happen in your dreams?" He asked.  
  
A sly smile crept up Alatariel's face, "I do not know. Maybe you could refresh my memory."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Who would have known that a beautiful creature would have such a disgusting mind."  
  
"Have you not met Elrohir, and Elladan?" Asked Alatariel.  
  
"I have met them. Those two enjoy getting themselves into trouble." Responded Legolas.  
  
Alatariel nodded," I have known them my entire life, and they have done fanatical pranks."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I remember when Elessar had just come back from his trip, Elrohir, and Elladan decided to give him a welcoming present. They took all of his clothes, and replaced them with bright pink dresses. He had no other choice, but to wear them. When he decided to come down for dinner, father made a comment, which I think was," I see someone has gotten into Arwen's dresses again."  
  
Legolas chuckled," Aragorn has not told me of that one."  
  
"I would not blame him." Replied Alatariel.  
  
Alatariel gazed at the stars. The moon glistened in her hair.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you not felt a special connection to someone, and you feel as if he is our soul mate?" Asked Alatariel.  
  
Legolas nodded," I have that feeling everyday."  
  
*  
  
In the distance, the seven members of the fellowship are spying on the couple.  
  
"Mister Frodo, love is so strong!" Said Samwise as he wiped away a tear.  
  
"Yes, Sam. Love is the most powerful bond." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Merry."  
  
"What Pippin?"  
  
"Hold me!" Commanded Pippin. (A/N: o.O)  
  
"Pull it together Pippin!" Said Gimli.  
  
"I hope I go home to my love." Said Aragorn.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Pippin: ;-; I WANT MY MOMMY!!!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Me: Anyway.. What did you think? How was the romance? BTW, my first romantic scene. I have read romantic scenes, but I haven't wrote them.  
  
Pippin: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: o.O Review for Pippin's sake! 


	17. Chapter XVI: The Decision

**Chapter XVI**  
  
Me: Hey all!! Friday my 8th grade class is going to 6 flags!! WOOT!  
  
Pippin: Can I come?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Pippin: ;-; Why?!  
  
Me: You will be to small for all the rides!!  
  
Everyone: x.X  
  
Nina: The light. it burns!!  
  
Me: o.O  
  
Pippin: DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT, NINA!!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing.. I'll try to update every week..  
  
Anyway on with the story. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
::Chapter XVI The Decision::  
  
It has been a week since Alatariel and Legolas have forgiven each other. Everyone in Lothlorien was overwhelmed with joy. The feelings the two had for each other was oblivious. A party was held in their honor. their love. After the party there the entire Fellowship was summoned to the chambers of Celeborn. The Lord and Lady of Lorien greeted them, and Celeborn spoke of their departure.  
  
"Now it is time. " Said he.  
  
Alatariel sighed. She did not want to leave Lothlorien. It was as they said,' Home away from home.' She loved everything about it. Leaving it was so hard.  
  
"When those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts and leave this land. Those who wish no longer to continue on this journey may stay, for a while. Whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish to await the oncoming the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them at the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go the long home of those that fall in battle."  
  
"Grandfather."  
  
Celeborn turned to his youngest granddaughter.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I am doubting my skills in battle. What if I do not come home?" Said Alatariel.  
  
Legolas looked at Alatariel," What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I am suggesting that I may not be continuing this quest." Replied Alatariel.  
  
Pippin shook his head," Tari!"  
  
Alatariel turned to the young hobbit.  
  
"Please come with us." He begged.  
  
"Alatariel, it would not be the same without you!" Said Samwise.  
  
Alatariel had felt like she was going to cry she had gained friends.  
  
"Sam, do not pressure her into a decision. If she does not want to continue the journey with us she does not have to." Said Aragorn.  
  
Again there was a silence.  
  
"What is your decision, Alatariel?" Asked Gimli.  
  
Alatariel played with the bottom of her tunic, and then she looked up.  
  
"I.. am not sure what the correct decision would be. My heart is telling me to go, but my mind is thinking different. "  
  
Galadriel looked at her granddaughter," It seems that we shall have to give her time. "  
  
Alatariel nodded, and began to make her way to the door.  
  
"Please tell us your decision tonight at dinner." Said Galadriel.  
  
Alatariel nodded, and quickly exited the room. Legolas followed her pursuit. He caught up with her.  
  
"Alatariel, I do not understand why you would want to stay."  
  
"I have this ever growing feeling that I will not come back to Rivendell alive." Said Alatariel.  
  
"Alatariel, do not fret. I will always be with you. I will protect you." Replied Legolas.  
  
"Lle vesta?" Questioned Alatariel. :: Do you promise?::  
  
Legolas nodded," I will protect you until the day I die." (A/N: ^o^ That is a song! The day that I die.. It's by Good Charlotte DOWNLOAD NOW!!!)  
  
Alatariel embraced Legolas, and whispered in his ear," Thank you."  
  
"Lle creoso." Said Legolas. ::You're welcome.::  
  
He lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
**  
  
Dinner went by quickly after eating Alatariel decided that she would tell her decision.  
  
"Excuse me." Alatariel said.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped talking, and turned their attention to Alatariel.  
  
"Thank you. Everyone has patiently waited for my answer on the decision whither I stay in Lothlorien or continue the quest. If I do indeed stay in Lothlorien do not miss me..."  
  
Pippin jumped out of his chair, and yelled," Don't go, Alatariel!"  
  
The rest of the Fellowship agreed with the young Took.  
  
Alatariel smiled at the hobbit," Since the acceptance of my peers I have decided to stay with the Fellowship."  
  
The room erupted in cheers.  
  
Galadriel stood up, the room quickly silenced.  
  
"Granddaughter, I happy about your decision. Staying in Lorien is a danger to your health."  
  
Alatariel nodded. The party ended, and the next day the Fellowship would continue their quest to destroy the One Ring.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Me: ^o^ I came up with this idea all by myself! ^o^  
  
Nina: Na-uh! You took it off of that dude..  
  
Me: What dude?  
  
Nina: That dude with the other dude.. that wrote the dude..  
  
Pippin: Oh yea! That dude!  
  
Me: -.-U R/R for their sake. 


	18. Chapter XVII: Farewell Lothlorien

**Chapter XVII**

Me: Hey all! Spank you so much for the reviews!

Pippin: Spank who?

Me: o.O 

Merry: You can spank me anytime! ^.~

Me: O.O MY EARS!! *Tries to rip off ears*

Nina: IT'S NOT WORTH IT, MAN!!

Chibi Mr. Bloom: Yes it is!! RIP LIKE YOU NEVER RIPPED BEFORE!

Everyone: o.O 

Spike: Just do the damn disclaimer so I can get back to Passions.

Everyone: o.O 

Disclaimer: LL123 don't own LOTR.. or Legolas.. TOO BAD!!

Me: ;.; 

A/N: For those of you who told me that my character was a Mary- Sue. My response to that is NO SHIT SHERLOCK!! I _KNEW_ she was a Mary-Sue! I WARNED YOU!! I said in the first chapter that she was one. Also flamers you say that my story sucks.. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINON!! All I care about is my own.. I like my story.. I'm happy about how many reviews I have gotten. I also have gotten happy reviews saying I should update, because that person _enjoys_ this story. People who flamed me can EAT MY SHORTS!! Also Thank you kind reviewers, and dragonlady who told me about how to work around Italics. ^o^ 

Anywayz on with the chapter..

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

::Chapter XVII Farewell Lothlorien::

The Fellowship was finally going to leave Lothlorien. Last night they debated where they were going to go next. Most of the fellowship wanted to go to Minas Tirith, to escape the terror of the enemy. Aragorn's plan was to go with Boromir, and his sword to help deliver Gondor. 

"I shall go to Minas Tirith, alone if need be, for it is my duty. " Said Boromir. 

For a while, he was silent, sitting with his eyes fixed on Frodo. It seemed he was trying to read the halfing's thoughts. He then spoke of the ring and Minas Tirith. 

In the morning, as the fellowship was packing, Alatariel went to say farewell to Haldir. When she was in Lothlorien herself, and Haldir would often spend time with each other. Although, Alatariel only saw Haldir as a close friend nothing more, or nothing less. 

"Haldir!" Called Alatariel. 

The blonde elf turned around to Alatariel," Yes?" 

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left." Said Alatariel. 

"Good bye." Said Haldir with a smile. 

"Haldir! That is no goodbye!" Cried Alatariel. 

Haldir smirked at her actions," It seems as if someone needs a hug." 

Alatariel smiled," Yes I am in dire need of an embrace from an old friend." 

The two embraced for about a minute. 

* 

Passing by was a certain elven Prince of Mirkwood. He had heard Alatariel's voice, and wanted to see what she was doing. He had not seen her since last night. He suddenly heard Alatariel's voice, and an unknown voice. He listened in on the conversation. (A/N: Geez the whole fellowship is nosy!!) Legolas soon found the owner of the voice was Haldir. He saw the two embrace each other, and Haldir kissed her forehead. (A/N: Boy that adds a twist!) 

Legolas' heart filled with anger. He had thought Alatariel loved him. Legolas stormed off. 

*

The two said their farewells and parted. The company met again at the trunk of a mallorn-tree. The Elves gave each member of the Fellowship a cloak, which was made according to their size. They were light, but warm. The cloaks were a dusk-sliver, and had a brooch fastened around the neck. The brooch was like a green leaf veined in sliver. 

  
"Are these magic cloaks?" Asked Pippin looking at them with wonder.

Alatariel let out a laugh," Pippin, these cloaks are not magic. They are light, but will keep you warm." 

"Oh." Replied Pippin. 

*

After the morning meal the company said farewell to the lawn by the fountain. Their hearts were heavy, for it was a fair place, and it had become a home to them. Though they did not count the days and night they spent there. Haldir came walking towards them over the green grass of the sunlight. 

"Here comes your lover, Alatariel." Said Legolas. 

Alatariel turned to Legolas with a bewildered look," What do you speak of?" 

"Do not act as if you do nothing wrong. " Replied Legolas. 

"Legolas, I do not know what you are speaking of." Said Alatariel.

"I saw what you two did earlier. You embraced each other, and he kissed you on the forehead." Responded Legolas. 

"Haldir is an old friend. He is a brother to me. I could not imagine him any other way." Said Alatariel.

"You mean to say he is our friend, and nothing more?" Asked Legolas.

Alatariel nodded.

Legolas put his hand to his forehead," I can not believe I thought he was your lover." 

"I have you why would I want Haldir?" Questioned Alatariel. 

Legolas smiled," I have no idea." 

Alatariel lightly kissed Legolas on his cheek. 

*

The Fellowship made their journey with Haldir. As they walked through Caras Galadhon the green ways were empty, but in the trees many voices were murmuring and singing. On the bank of Sliverlode, at some distance of the meeting of the streams, there was a hythe of white stones, and white wood. By it was many boats. Some were brightly painted, and shone with sliver and gold, and green. Most were either white or gray. Three small gray boots had been made for the travelers, and in these were ropes, and goods.

The company was arranged in this order: Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in one boat, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another. The last boat contained Legolas, Alatariel, and Gimli. 

They turned a sharp bend in the river, and there sailing proudly a swan. The swan was of a great size, it beak shone a gold, and its eyes a yellow stone. Music was heard. It was beautiful yet, filled with sorrow.

"That voice… it's beautiful." Breathed Legolas.

"Then the owner of the voice must be my grandmother." 

__

"I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew: Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew. Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea, And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree. Beneath the stars of Ever-see in Eldamar it shone, In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion, _ There the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years, While here beyond the Sundering Sea now fall the Elven-tears. O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day; The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away. O Lorien! Too long I have dwelt upon the Hither Shore. And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor But if the ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me, What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?_

The Lady ended her song, and greeted them," We have come to bid our last farewell, and to speed you with blessings from our land." 

After they had eaten, and drunk, sitting upon the grass, Galadriel rose form the grass. She spoke of her farewell, and gifts each fellowship member was receiving. When she had came to her granddaughter she paused. 

"What shall I give to my youngest granddaughter?" Questioned Galadriel.

"I do not need a gift. I have already have everything I have ever wanted." Replied Alatariel.

"Seeing Lothlorien again was enough of a gift, but what happened here I shall never forget." 

Galadriel smiled, she took something from one of the maiden's hands. 

"You speak the truth, but this gift I know you cannot refuse." Galadriel said.

She handed her a sword.

"This sword belonged to your mother. When she was little, she enjoyed to practice with it. I am sure she would want you to have it. " 

A tear slid down Alatariel's cheek, "Thank you, grandmother." 

Alatariel embraced Galadriel. 

Celeborn smiled, the scene before him was a special one. His beloved, and his youngest granddaughter embracing each other. 

* 

After everyone received their gift they bid their last farewell to Lothlorien. Each member hoping to visit these lands again. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Me: DAMN! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!! 

Pippin: It only took you two days no big..

Me: x.X

Chibi Mr. B: Sam! You fwinally getz your bowk bwck! 

Sam: My own……………… My love………….My preciousssssssss..

Everyone: o.O

Nina: R/R!!

Spike: FINALLY!! PASSIONS HERE I COME!! 

Everyone: o.O


	19. Chapter XVIII: Breaking of the Fellowshi...

**Chapter XVIII**  
  
Me: Hey all! This is the last chapter of The Outsider..  
  
Pippin: WOOOOOOO! YEA! THE TORTURE ENDS!!  
  
Me: x.X Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Friday was the last day of school and the weekend I was busy.  
  
Pippin: You call staying up till three in the morning busy?  
  
Me: Uh.. Yea! All Things Rock is very important...  
  
Everyone: -.-U  
  
Nina: Look ay my new weapon. *whips out my hermit crab*  
  
Spike: Oh! I'm soo scared! I'm shaking in my boots!!  
  
Nina: His name isn't boots! It's Joel!  
  
Everyone: x.X  
  
Nina: Attack 'em Joel!.  
  
Joel: *Taps cage*  
  
Everyone: *Runs away*  
  
Nina: Mwhah! Ph33r JOEL!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter of this story.. I can't believe all the feedback I got from this.. Sometimes I would get good reviews and sometimes I would get bad reviews.. A lot of people are repeating what I already know.. For example, one reviewer said my character was a Mary-Sue.. I KNEW that already, in the first chapter of my story I warned you reviewers about it.. You don't HAVE to read this but you CHOOSE to..  
  
Anywayz on with chapter 18.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ ::Chapter XVIII Breaking of the Fellowship ::  
  
Frodo sat up, huddled in his blankets, and fought off his sleep. Minutes or hours passed slowly, and nothing happened. Frodo was just yielding to the temptation to lie down again when a dark shape, hardly visible, floated close to one of the moored boats. A long whitish hand could be dimly seen as it shot out and grabbed the gunwale; two pale lamp like eyes shone coldly as they peered inside, and then they lifted and gazed up at Frodo.  
  
At that moment, a twang of bowstrings was heard. Several arrows whistled over them, and some fell among them. One smote Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry, letting go his paddle: but the arrow fell back. Foiled by his hidden coat of mail. Another passed through Aragorn's hood; and a third stood fast in the gunwale of the second boat, close by Merry's hand.  
  
Alatariel squinted her eyes. She caught a glimpse of the black figures running to and fro. The figures were upon the shingle-banks, which lay under the eastern shore. The creatures seemed close. They sent a chill down Alatariel's spine.  
  
"Yrch!" Cried Alatariel. ::Orcs!::  
  
"Orcs!" Repeated Gimli.  
  
"Gollum's doing, I'll be bound, and a nice place to choose, too. The river seems set on taking us right into their arms!" Whispered Sam to Frodo.  
  
Legolas laid down his paddle and took up the bow that he had brought from Lórien. He sprang up.  
  
Alatariel pulled on the bottom of Legolas' tunic," Ias bedich?" ::Where are you going?::  
  
"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" Sighed Legolas as he looked up.  
  
As he did so, a dark shape, like a cloud, and yet not a cloud, for it moved far more swiftly, came out of the blackness in the South. It sped towards the Company, blotting out all light as it approached.  
  
Soon it appeared as a great winged creature, blacker than the pits in the night. Fierce voices rose up to greet it from across the water.  
  
Alatariel glanced at Frodo, he had turned deadly pale, and he was clutching his heart. Frodo crouched down as if he was trying to hide from the creature. Suddenly the great bow of Lórien sang. Shrill went the arrow from the elven-string. Frodo looked up. Almost above him the winged shape swerved.  
  
Now they were speeding along with little hope of stopping or turning, whatever they might meet ahead. Over them was a lane of pale-blue sky, around them the dark over-shadowed River, and before them black, shutting out the sun, the hills of Emyn Muil, in which no opening could be seen.  
  
Frodo peering forward saw in the distance two great rocks approaching: like great pinnacles or pillars of stone they seemed. Tall and sheer and ominous they stood upon either side of the stream. A narrow gap appeared between them, and the River swept the boats towards it.  
  
"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings! We shall pass them soon. Keep the boats in line and as far apart as you can! Hold the middle of the stream!" Cried Aragorn.  
  
As Frodo was borne towards them, the great pillars rose like towers to meet him. Giants they seemed to him, vast grey figures silent but threatening. Then he saw that they were indeed shaped and fashioned: the craft and power of old had wrought upon them, and still they preserved through the suns and rains of forgotten years the mighty likeness in which they had been hewn. Upon great pedestals founded in the deep waters stood two great kings of stone: still with blurred eyes and crannied brows they frowned upon the North. The left hand of each was raised palm outwards in gesture or warning; in each right hand there was an axe; upon each head there was a crumbling helm and crown. Great power and majesty they still wore, the silent wardens of a long-vanished kingdom.  
  
Aragorn led them to the right arm of the River. Here upon its western side under the shadow of Tol Brandir a green lawn ran down to the water from the feet of Amon Hen. Behind it rose the first gentle slopes of the hill clad with trees, and trees marched away westward along the curving shores of the lake. A little spring fell tumbling down and fed the grass.  
  
"Here we will rest tonight. This is the lawn of Parth Galen: a fair place in the summer days of old. Let us hope that no evil has yet come here." Said Aragorn. "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, a impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks, and after that, it gets even better." Replied Gimli.  
  
Pippin looks up at Gimli.  
  
"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see." Finishes Gimli.  
  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest, and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Responded Aragorn.  
  
"Recover my... Grrr..."  
  
"Elessar, we should take another path." Whispered Alatariel.  
  
"We cannot. The orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the darkness as a cover." Replied Aragorn.  
  
"It's not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near - I can feel it." Said Legolas.  
  
Boromir got up and walked about impatiently.  
  
"So you go on. Gandalf, Elrond - all these folk have taught you to say so. For themselves they may be right. These elves and half-elves and wizards, they would come to grief perhaps. Yet often I doubt if they are wise and not merely timid, but each to his own kind. True-hearted Men, they will not be corrupted. We of Minas Tirith have been staunch through long years of trial. We do not desire the power of wizard-lords, only strength to defend ourselves, strength in a just cause. And behold! in our need chance brings to light the Ring of Power. It is a gift, I say; a gift to the foes of Mordor. It is mad not to use it, to use the power of the Enemy against him. The fearless, the ruthless, these alone will achieve victory. What could not a warrior do in this hour, a great leader? What could not Aragorn do? Or if he refuses, why not Boromir? The Ring would give me power of Command. How I would drive the hosts of Mordor, and all men would flock to my banner!" Cried Boromir.  
  
Boromir strode up and down, speaking ever more loudly. Almost he seemed to have forgotten Frodo, while his talk dwelt on walls and weapons, and the mustering of men; and he drew plans for great alliances and glorious victories to be; and he cast down Mordor, and became himself a mighty king, benevolent and wise.  
  
"It is by our own folly that the Enemy will defeat us. How it angers me! Fool! Obstinate fool! Running willfully to death and ruining our cause. If any mortals have claim to the Ring, it is the men of Númenor, and not Halflings. It is not yours save by unhappy chance. It might have been mine. It should be mine. Give it to me!" Screams Boromir. Soon he came out alone on the summit of Amon Hen, and halted, gasping for breath. He saw, as through a mist a wide flat circle, paved with mighty flags, and surrounded with a crumbling battlement; and in the middle, set upon four carven pillars, was a high seat, reached by a stair of many steps. Up he went and sat upon the ancient chair, feeling like a lost child that had clambered upon the throne of mountain-kings.  
  
Southward he looked, and below his very feet the Great River curled like a toppling wave and plunged over the falls of Rauros into a foaming pit; a glimmering rainbow played upon the fume.  
  
It looked upon Gorgoroth, the valley of terror in the Land of Mordor. Darkness lay there under the Sun. Fire glowed amid the smoke. Mount Doom was burning and a great reek rising.  
  
Then at last his gaze was held: wall upon wall, battlement upon battlement, black, immeasurably strong, mountain of iron, gate of steel, tower of adamant, he saw it: Barad-dûr, Fortress of Sauron. All hope left him.  
  
Suddenly he felt the Eye. There was an eye in the Dark Tower that did not sleep. He knew that it had become aware of his gaze. A fierce eager will was there. It leaped towards him; almost like a finger he felt it, searching for him. Very soon it would nail him down, know just exactly where he was.  
  
"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." Said Boromir.  
  
"I know what you would say and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Replied Frodo.  
  
Warning! Against what? We are all afraid Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... Don't you see? That is madness..." Screams Boromir.  
  
"There is no other way." Responded Frodo  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Cries Boromir as he throws down the firewood.  
  
"If you would but lend me the ring..."  
  
"No!" Yells Frodo.  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief..." Said Boromir.  
  
"You are not yourself." Reasons Frodo.  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the ring. You will beg for death before the end! It is not yours save by unhappy chance.  
  
It could have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"No!" Screams Frodo.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
Frodo slips on the ring, and disappears.  
  
"I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron.  
  
You will betray us. You go to your death, and the death of us all!  
  
Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings" Boromir shouted.  
  
Boromir falls down and gets a mouthful of dry leaves and realizes what he has done," Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please, Frodo. Frodo..."  
  
He hears Boromir calling as he climbs to the very top of Amon Hen and sees Barad-Dûr and the Eye and hears the voice of Sauron. Then he takes off the Ring and falls to the ground. Aragorn comes on him and startles him.  
  
"Frodo!" Cried Aragorn.  
  
"It has taken Boromir." Replied Frodo.  
  
"Where is the Ring?" Questions Aragorn.  
  
" Stay away!" Frodo screams.  
  
"Frodo, I swore to protect you." Responded Aragorn.  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asks.  
  
There was a silence. Aragorn was pondering what he was to do.  
  
"Would you destroy it?" Questioned Frodo.  
  
"Aragorn... Elessar..." Called the ring.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." Answered Aragorn.  
  
"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."  
  
Aragorn sees that Sting is blue," Go, Frodo! Run... Run!"  
  
Aragorn turns to face the Urûk-hai, and the fight begins.  
  
Some of whom force him backwards up the steps to the top of the ruin, where he fights them off, then jumps back down onto another group.  
  
Legolas, Alatariel, and Gimli appear.  
  
"I knew he would be here!" Said Gimli.  
  
Alatariel smiled," Yes, Gimli. Next time we will not doubt you."  
  
"Aragorn! Go." Called Legolas.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo has been running down the hill. He stops for a moment to hide behind a tree and sees that Merry and Pippin are across from him, also hiding.  
  
"Frodo!" Cries Merry.  
  
"Hide here, quick. Come on!" Shouted Pippin.  
  
Frodo shakes his head.  
  
"What's he doing?" Asks Pippin.  
  
"He's leaving..." Replies Merry.  
  
"No!" Pippin said as he jumped out of his hiding spot.  
  
" Pippin!" Cries Merry as follows Pippin's suit.  
  
"Run Frodo. Go!" Pippin yelled.  
  
Merry looks at the orcs," Hey you, over here!"  
  
Frodo runs away.  
  
"It's working!" Said Pippin.  
  
"I know it's working - run!"  
  
The two run, but they are cornered. Thinking the worst will happen. Boromir comes to the rescue. Slashing orcs along the way.  
  
Boromir blows on his horn.  
  
The four hear the horn.  
  
"The Horn of Gondor!" Cried Legolas.  
  
"Boromir!" Cried Aragorn as he goes in search of him.  
  
Lurtz shoots Boromir with his bow. Boromir is hit, but gets up and fights some more. Lusts hits him with another arrow. Boromir still gets back up. Lurtz hits him a third time and he does not get back up. Merry and Pippin charge into the fray; the Urûk-hai carry them away.   
  
*  
  
A mile, maybe, from Parth Galen in a little glade not far from the lake he found Boromir. He was sitting with his back to a great tree, as if he was resting, but Aragorn saw that he was pierced with many black-feathered arrows; his sword was still in his hand, but it was broken near the hilts; his horn cloven in two was at his side. Many Orcs lay slain, piled all about him and at his feet.  
  
Aragorn knelt beside him. Boromir opened his eyes and strove to speak. At last slow words came.  
  
"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I am sorry. I have paid." Said Boromir.  
  
His glance strayed to his fallen enemies; twenty at least lay there.  
  
"They have gone: the Halflings: the Orcs have taken them. I think they are not dead. Orcs bound them." He paused and his eyes closed wearily. After a moment he spoke again.  
  
"Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed. Cried Boromir.  
  
"No!" Said Aragorn, taking his hand and kissing his brow. "You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall!"  
  
Boromir smiled.  
  
"Which way did they go? Was Frodo there?" Questions Aragorn.  
  
But Boromir did not speak again.  
  
"Alas! Thus passes the heir of Denethor, Lord of the Tower of Guard! This is a bitter end. Now the Company is all in ruin. It is I that have failed. Vain was Gandalf's trust in me. What shall I do now? Boromir has laid it on me to go to Minas Tirith, and my heart desires it; but where are the Ring and the Bearer? How shall I find them and save the Quest from desaster?" Said Aragorn.  
  
He knelt for a while, bent with weeping, still clasping Boromir's hand. So it was that Legolas, Alatariel and Gimli found him.  
  
They came from the western slopes of the hill, silently, creeping through the trees as if they were hunting. Gimli had his axe in his hand, and Legolas his long knife: all his arrows were spent. Alatariel's bow in her hands.  
  
When they came into the glade they halted in amazement; and then they stood a moment with heads bowed in grief, for it seemed to them plain what had happened.  
  
"Alas!" said Legolas, coming to Aragorn's side. "We have hunted and slain many Orcs in the woods, but we should have been of more use here. We came when we heard the horn - but too late, it seems. I fear you have taken deadly hurt."  
  
"Farwell Boromir. You have fought well. You shall always be remembered. " Said Alatariel.  
  
Now they laid Boromir in the middle of the boat that was to bear him away. The grey hood and elven-cloak they folded and placed beneath his head. They combed his long dark hair and arrayed it upon his shoulders. The golden belt of Lórien gleamed about his waist. His helm they laid beside him, and across his lap they laid the cloven horn and the hilts and shards of his sword; beneath his feet they put the swords of his enemies. Then fastening the prow to the stern of the other boat, they drew him out into the water.  
  
Sorrowfully they cast loose the funeral boat: there Boromir lay, restful, peaceful, gliding upon the bosom of the flowing water. The stream took him while they held their own boat back with their paddles. He floated by them, and slowly his boat departed, waning to a dark spot against the golden light; and then suddenly it vanished. Rauros roared on unchanging.  
  
*~The End??~* @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Pippin: Why are there two question marks?  
  
Me: Because....  
  
Pippin: Because why?  
  
Nina: I know! I know!! Pick me!!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Nina: There is gonna be a sequel!  
  
Pippin: I knew that!  
  
Me: No you didn't..  
  
Pippin: Yea-huh!  
  
Me: *Says really fast* People that didn't know about the sequel say what.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Me: -.-U R/R!! This is the LAST chappie!  
  
A/N: There is gonna be a sequel, but I'm gonna start it a little later. I have update 'Just Friends?' and 'In Middle- Earth'! Read them they are good!! ^-^ 


End file.
